La changeling que podía amar
by Reynadraki
Summary: Draki Ying-Yang es una joven alicornio/changeling de 270 años, la cual tiene un inusual don: absorber el odio y transformarlo en amor, es contratada como guardia por Dark Angel, junto a una compañera, pero su pasado la persigue y esta vez no podrá escapar(rated T por violencia, historia independiente)
1. Chapter 1

**es una especie de extra para mis queridos admiradores de Dark: Princess super star, PGHOST04, Gunsmith-6798 y otros más, pero especialmente ellos, disfrútenlo chicos!**

**Discramer: MLP no me pertenece, solo Dark y Draki(XD)**

**Capítulo 1: Dark conoce a Draki.**

_¨Hubo una vez una familia de Changelings que vivían en una tierra desolada, la reina, Crysthalis, gobernaba con cascos duros, había veces en las que cada padre de familia de el reino debía ir y prestar sus servicios, ya fuera para explorar, defender o combatir, y había veces en las que no volvían con vida, asi de dura era la vida, en especial para las madres y sus hijos¨_

_¨En una familia en particular había una joven changeling, llamada Draki, ya que sus alas no eran como las de los demás, sino que eran de dragón, tal y como lo indica su nombre. Su padre era el líder de las fuerzas especiales de la reina, y casi nunca estaba en casa, por lo que el único recuerdo que tenía de el era una fotografía y un collar de una gema blanca y negra, como el ying y el yang¨.¨Amaba luchar, por lo que desde pequeña se cortó la crin tan corta como un macho y se metió a una escuela del ejército, bajo la aprobación de su madre, Cristal. Se esforzó muchísimo en ser la mejor de la escuela, lo que generó que se concentrara mucho más en los estudios que en hacer compañeros, ya que ellos devoraban el amor, y conservaban lo negativo¨._

_¨Lo más curioso de Draki era que ella absorbía el odio y lo transformaba en amor, y su, em, pelaje, a falta de una palabra más adecuada, era gris, y no negro, además de que tenía una cutie Mark de un corazón, mitad negro y mitad blanco, la cual ocultaba para que nadie la notara y solamente su piel llena de hoyos fuera lo que notaran los changelings, además de su cuerno, ya que era la siguiente gobernante¨._

_Crysthalis se impresionó mucho al notar como Draki, con tan solo 100 años, lograba derrotar a 30 soldados changelings sin ayuda de nadie, solamente con su magia y sus armas, por lo que en persona fue a visitarla y la felicitó, ofreciéndole una comida en su honor y ofreciéndole el regalo que ella quisiera, o mejor dicho, dos regalos, eso si que era un gran logro y nadie lo había podido realizar, hasta ahora¨_

_¨Draki, quien no había visto a su padre en 70 años, le pidió traerlo de vuelta, asi como que su collar estuviese encantado para que si viajaba para destruir un pueblo, pereciera un unicornio normal, siendo concedidas ambas peticiones. Cristal lloró en abundancia al poder ver con sus propios ojos a su esposo y se besaron con pasión, antes de abrazar a su hija y darle las gracias por volverlos a unir¨_

_¨Asi pasó un tiempo lleno de felicidad, al menos hasta que, cuando Draki cumplió los 250 años de edad, es decir, 25 en un poni o unicornio normal, estalló una gran guerra, en la cual, para su desgracia, su padre fue requerido en la guerra, pero lo que más le sorprendió fue que su madre también quisiera pelear, por lo que no quiso ser la única que no iría y también se apuntó, poniéndose una armadura, casco y sujetando una lanza con su magia, por si las dudas¨¨_

_La verdad es que hubiera preferido que no acudiera ninguno de los dos, ya que en determinado momento ambos recibieron un ataque y murieron, siendo ella la que quedó al mando del ejército. Cargando con una responsabilidad tan grande, la cual jamás había llevado, hizo honor a su nombre y reputación y condujo a su ejército hacia la gran victoria¨._

_¨Crysthalis se enteró de que, aunque ganaron, evitó que se llevaran el amor de una pareja junto a sus hijos y sus nietos, por lo que se enfureció porque desobedeció su orden y ordenó que la capturaran y se la llevaran, pero Draki, ya prevenida sobre eso por una compañera, escapó a tiempo de la ciudad, dejando un esqueleto de un enemigo, encantado de tal manera que pareciera que era ella, con una nota que decía que se había matado al no poder con la culpa de desobedecer una orden directa.¨_

_¨No volvió a saber jamás de su antiguo hogar, asi que en cuanto salió de la ciudad usó el collar que le había dado Crysthalis, transformándose en una yegua, unicornio, de pelaje gris, crin color verde aqua, y su cutie Mark, la cual fue una de las pocas cosas que no cambió de su persona, aunque si cambió sus ojos y escondió sus colmillos, pareciendo una unicornio cualquiera¨._

_¨En su camino por tratar de encajar se encontró a la princesa Celestia, quien desde el inicio presintió algo bueno en ella y la acogió en el palacio como su protegida, recibiendo buena educación acerca de la magia y una que otra amistad, conociendo a unos pequeños de apenas 10 añitos que eran alicornios, de reojo, siendo llevados por una joven alicornio, la cual jamás había visto¨._

_¨Recordaba haber pedido un poco de información acerca de quien era ella, preguntándole a una amiga suya, si, amiga, oyeron bien(yo: je je, Draki: ¬¬) y recibió una inusual respuesta:_

_-es la princesa Dark Angel, esposa de James Alicorn y princesa de Forest Hill-emocionada._

_-en serio, eso es genial, cuantos hijos tiene?-mirándola de reojo._

_-creo que 4, por?-tomándole a su bebida-crees poder ser su amiga?-mirándola largamente._

_-no veo porque no-encogiéndose de hombros._

_¨A partir de ese día se dedicó a entrenar más para poder ser capaz de conocer a Angel siendo una de las guardias personales de la princesa, habiendo noches en las que no dormía para nada y noches en las que se iba a un lugar desolado solamente para poder revelar su verdadera forma y observarse un rato sin necesidad de llegar a preocuparse si alguien la veía, y eso fue hace solamente 20 años..._

_HHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH_

**20 AÑOS DESPUÉS...**

(POV General)

En Forest Hill era un día muy ajetreado, en unos pocos días iba a ser la celebración de la naturaleza, misma en la que ella participaba y consistía en que se adornaba todo el castillo y el pueblo, y los ponis dejaban ver su verdadera naturaleza: hojas. Las llevaban en la crin, en el pelaje, en los cascos y hasta plantaban un árbol por casa, pero lo más importante era que se reunían en el inicio del bosque y cantaban juntos un cántico antiguo para que el bosque floreciera y prosperara, junto a los animales del bosque mismo.

Sus hijos estaban pasando unas vacaciones con la princesa Celestia, en su escuela como sus asistentes personales, por lo menos aprenderían bien, pensó para si misma, aunque los extrañaba un poco, pero como princesa debía anteponer sus necesidades maternales por el bien de su gente, por mucho que le doliera.

Pero eso no significaba que no los viera, al contrario, los veía cada que podía, por lo que sus hijos siempre supieron quien era ella, asi como vieron y tuvieron presente el recuerdo de James, su padre.

-bueno, veamos la lista de los guardias-usando su magia.

-parece que ya tengo una decisión-apuntando a un nombre en particular.

El año anterior había solicitado que de cada reino, incluyendo Canterlot, se presentara un poni, pegaso y unicornio para que lo escogiera como su guardia personal, ya que no faltaban luego los envidiosos o celosos que quisieran matarla, en especial ahora que se acercaba la celebración de la naturaleza, al menos logró encontrar dos de entre como 8, ya que reconsideró sus opciones y vio que era bueno que hubiera dos.

Lista de candidatos:

1.-Arrow Fight-unicornio

2.- Spencer Wright-unicornio

3.- Billy Cobra-pegaso

4.- Brianna Cohen-pony de tierra

5.- Alison Fire-pony de tierra.

6.- willie Amazon-pegaso.

7.- **Draki Ying-Yang-unicornio**

8.- **Iliana Heart-unicornio**

Depositó la lista en su escritorio y luego se levantó, colocándose su corona y su atuendo de princesa, mirándose al espejo y sonriendo, algo cansada, pero sonriendo con muchas ganas y saliendo un rato al balcón, admirando la vista de todo el pueblo y los adornos, asi como los puestos y demás cosas que se dedicaron a reunir entre ellos mismos, sin darse cuenta ya solo faltaba un día para la celebración, o eso creía, ya que había pasado mucho rato sin dormir y no sabía exactamente el día, pero si que los nuevos Guardias llegarían el mismo día que la celebración.

Sintió un par de alas que la envolvían con calidez, dándose la vuelta y, sin necesidad de decir nada, plantándole un beso ansioso a James, sintiéndose relajada por primera vez en días, la verdad era que no se había sentido tan estrazada y con ganas de ser una unicornio normal desde su coronación, uf, que lejanos quedaban esos días.

-hoy mismo es la celebración, estas lista?-llevándola a la sala.

-que?, es hoy?-despertándose de su letargo-ups, pase mucho tiempo en vela.

-descuida no es tu culpa, ven un momento-cogiéndola de un ala.

La llevó hasta donde estaba el bosque, siendo saludados por todos, y le mostró una pequeña plantita, la cual tenía pétalos grises, uno de ellos blanco y uno negro, jamás habían visto esa planta, pero igual y la encontraron interesante. Cuando fue el momento de iniciar la ceremonia, ocuparon su lugar como anfitriones, junto a sus hijos, quienes ahora tenían 180 años de edad, los 4 y dieron inicio a la ceremonia con mucho orgullo, escuchando los vítores de su gente.

Cantaron el cántico antiguo, bebieron, comieron, jugaron, y otras cosas que ni siquiera recordaban que existían, cuando llegó el momento de que se presentaran los nuevos guardias, todos se colocaron en dos filas y esperaron el momento, en especial los príncipes: Jaqueline, Girasol, Jake y Star, querían conocerlos para poder aprender de ellos técnicas de combate.

Cuando avanzaron, con sus cascos y con porte digno, se sorprendieron muchísimo cuando se quitaron el casco y revelaron que eran hembras, pero que estaban perfectamente entrenadas en técnicas de la magia y artes marciales muy avanzadas, por lo que estaban capacitadas para hacer el trabajo, siendo contratadas y la gente felicitándolas por ser las nuevas guardias, y ellas participando en la celebración con algo de seriedad, jamás habían visto una, era, nuevo, en cierta manera.

-hola, somos Jake, Jackie, Sol y Star, como se llaman?-acercándose a ellas.

-yo soy Draki Ying-yang y ella es Ilina Heart-saludándolos con seriedad.

-que genial!-exclamaron, sin alcanzar a poder decir nada más.

Se terminó la ceremonia y todos fueron a sus hogares, asi como los príncipes a Canterlot, para recibir sus documentos y ser reconocidos como adultos legales, quedándose solamente Dark y James, quienes, con mucha elegancia, las condujeron al castillo y les acomodaron un cuarto con dos camas, diciéndoles que hablarían en la mañana.

Les agradecieron y Ilina se durmió en seguida, pero Draki, inquieta, tardó mucho, quitándose el hechizo por un momento y viendo su imagen real en el espejo, sintiéndose algo extraña al estar en un país donde no sabía si sería bien recibida, pero no le dio más vueltas y regresó a su disfraz, acostándose y durmiéndose en cuestión de horas.

_-pronto tu destino deberás asumir, princesa Draki Ying-Yang-exclamó una voz, en las sombras._

_continuará..._

_1.- ¿Qué les pareció?_

_2.- ¿alguno quiere salir en ella como carácter, o sea, personaje?_

_3.- ¿de quien creen que era la voz?_

_4.- ¿sugerencias?_


	2. Chapter 2: conversaciones

**este es un intermedio antes del siguiente capítulo, aquí tendrán una conversación bastante interesante, yo, comet galaxy y algunos de los OC de mi historia, espero y les guste.**

**Disfruten!**

**Capítulo 2: Conversaciones**

*sonidos de sillas siendo deslazadas*

_(se abre el escenario, por el entra una yegua alicornio, la cual es de pelaje color azul celeste, crin color verde esmeralda con un rayo de color verde limón, la cual levita varias hojas con preguntas y comentarios, asi como sugerencias)_

_(se sienta en el sillón y voltea a ver a los productores, haciendo una señal afirmativa para que llamaran a sus invitados especiales, dándose de nuevo la vuelta y sonriendo ante la cámara, notándose en su cuello un collar de un dragón y una corona con una gema azul, un zafiro)_

-ReynaDraki: ¡buenos días queridos televidentes!, o mejor dicho lectores, je, je, hoy quisiera presentar a un nuevo personaje que aparecerá en esta bella historia, el es Comet Galaxy!

_(Por la puerta se ve a un pegaso, el cual es de pelaje azul oscuro con una línea roja, la cola con color rojo y negro, ojos rojos y una cutie Mark con un cometa de un destello azul y llevando una cazadora negra)_

*se sienta en frente de la presentadora*

-Comet: hola ReynaDraki, es genial estar aquí contigo

-ReynaDraki: lo mismo digo Comet, cuéntame, porque deseas formar parte de la historia?

-Comet: pues, bueno, estaba escribiendo un comentario, cuando me llego la notificación de que habías publicado una historia nueva, en la que aparecía una changeling con un don por el cual muchos otros la matarían y pensé: oh, porque no le pido a ReynaDraki que me ponga en su historia?

-ReynaDraki: awww, eso es lindo, ciertamente tienes razón Comet.

-Comet: *sonrojándose*, ya, déjame en paz!(arrojándole una almohada)

-ReynaDraki: descuida, ya esta bien, estaba pensando en que podrías unirte a Draki, aunque ella no tendría reparos, el otro día me pidió venir para hablar con los lectores un poco

-Comet: en serio?, me alegro, supongo que esta nerviosa por revelar su vida privada y cosas que antes nadie sabia, yo mismo no se si quiera que todo se sepa(estremeciéndose)

-ReynaDraki:*suspirando*, no, ni yo, es estresante, los paparazzi te siguen a todos lados y luego hacen comentarios que no tienen nada que ver y hasta te espían, créeme, ya me ha pasado*guiñando un ojo*

-Comet: eso es un alivio, *tragando saliva al ver su expresión*, era broma!, bueno, se que eres princesa, pero jamás había oído hablar de ti, digo, no en Equestria, porque te ocultas en el anonimato?

-ReynaDraki: bueno, tienes razón, mi reino se llama Magic Hill, y esta ubicado en un lugar cerca entre Appleloosa y Arrendelle, pero no es visible en el mapa por los muros protectores para evitar que algún malvado o que no desee su bien quiera atacarnos, asi hemos sobrevivido durante mucho tiempo.

-Comet: eso es brillante!, que me dices de Dark, o de los demás?

-ReynaDraki: a que te refieres?*riendo levemente*

-Comet: a, bueno, a que como es que los contrataste, cuanto les pagaste y, bueno tu sabes!

-ReynaDraki: bueno...*pensando*, espera, quieres algo de comer o beber antes de seguir?*apareciendo una bandeja de comida y agua*

-Comet: si, ahora que lo mencionas... creo que tomare una ensalada y jugo de manzana

-ReynaDraki: ten*extendiéndoselos con su magia*, bueno, respecto a tu pregunta te diré que conocí a Dark cuando estaba paseando, o mejor dicho, volando por Ponyville en busca de inspiración para una historia, la verdad es que jamás había escrito de My Little Pony, era la primera vez, y casi me caí al suelo cuando me tropecé con alguien, al alzar la vista vi que era una alicornio de pelaje negro y ojos rojos, me reconoció y quiso que le hiciera una entrevista para que viera si era apta, luego de como 4 entrevistas, ya que siempre nos interrumpían, al final firmamos un contrato y el resto es historia.

-Comet: y cuanto le pagas?, espero que no escarmientes*riéndose*

-ReynaDraki: les pago 3000 bits por cada historia a cada uno, asi que descuida, recibirás lo mismo, y también una oportunidad de convivir un rato con ellos antes del siguiente capítulo, es un regalo de bienvenida para ti, además de entregarte 1500 bits por adelantado*apareciendo las monedas en frente de comet*, espero y eso sea de tu agrado.

-Comet: *tomando las monedas y sonriendo*, asi es, y quienes vendrán?

-ReynaDraki: oh, este solamente Dark, James y Draki, además de su amiga Iliana Heart

-Comet: E-en serio?, eso es bueno, podré conocerlas y asi compartir conocimientos, es genial, como es que logras controlar a tantos actores?

-ReynaDraki: *sonrojada*, pues simplemente los entrevisto y los conozco mejor

-Comet: eres increíble, me puedes contar algo de tu infancia?, o de tus gustos?, solamente quiero conocer mejor a la directora de tan fantástica historia*giñando un ojo*, y me imagino que eres excelente volando, o por lo menos sabes de ello, una vez conocí a una pegaso que tenía miedo de las alturas, no lo podía creer, tu si lo creerías?

-ReynaDraki: pues no, aunque vi a una unicornio que se negaba a usar la magia *agitando sus alas*, si soy buena volando, pero me temo que incluso Dark me ganaría en una carrera de vuelo*riéndose*, pues, lo que más amo es volar y practicar magia, hacer nuevas historias, amigos y ayudar en lo que pueda, en cuanto a mi historia solo te diré que crecí en una familia con 3 hermanos menores, los cuales son unicornios, mi padre es pegaso y mi madre unicornio, yo fui la única con genes mezclados.

-Comet: bueno, yo no diré nada de mi pasado, solamente que amo volar y que la gente sepa de mi, además de la ensalada y la gran gala del galope.

-ReynaDraki: fantástico!, es en solo unos días, quieres ir?

-Comet: no se, que tal si estas rodando tu historia?

-?: estoy segura de que nos dará el día libre, no Reyna?

_(Repentinamente se sobresaltan al escuchar la voz, volteando a la derecha para ver a una alicornio de pelaje negro, con crin dorada, ojos rojos, corona con una gema verde, cutie Mark de estrella de siete puntas y un escudo encima, caminando con porte y sentándose a un lado de ReynaDraki, quien, por instinto, retrocedió unos pasos)_

-ReynaDraki: ah!, este, Dark, como estas?

-Dark: muy bien, gracias, como esta nuestro nuevo compañero?

-Comet: tu eres Darkness Knife Light Angel?, la princesa de Forest Hill?*asombrado*

-Dark: asi es, y tengo 428 años de edad, aunque soy una niña en comparación a ReynaDraki, ella tiene como 976 años, es muy sabia y hasta te puede decir casi cualquier cosa, yo, si soy lista, pero a veces me la paso casi todo el tiempo firmando papeles y demás, es super estresante, no sabes de lo que disfrutas Comet, de verdad que no, aunque prefiero Dark Angel o solamente Dark, mi nombre es muy largo.

-Comet: no discuto eso.

-Dark: jajaja, se nota que eres gracioso, en eso nos llevaremos muy bien*abrazándolo con sus alas*

-Comet: y donde esta Yang?*algo ansioso*

-ReynaDraki: ya viene para acá, de echo le pedí que trajera a Heart, pero esta última esta muy ocupada con los jóvenes príncipes, hijos de Dark aquí presente.

-Comet: pero si no vienen tendré que esperar verdad?

-ReynaDraki: asi es *afirmando con la cabeza*

-Dark: es un embrollo, son mis guardias y ni siquiera se presentan

-ReynaDraki: ejem, *aclarándose la garganta*, yo JAMÁS dije que no vendrían, dije que tal vez no, además no se como es que lo logras hacer, supongo que no nos dirás tu secreto, ya que yo vivo en el mismo problema y de verdad que necesito algo de ayuda.

-Comet. creo que lo que va a decir es no

-Dark: adivino, es cierto: no

-ReynaDraki: agh!, esto es difícil!

_(suena un aparato en el ala de ReynaDraki, por lo que se eleva unos segundos en el aire, mientras responde, frunciendo el ceño y con semblante decepcionado, para después bajar, retraer sus alas y anunciar que ya no iban a venir y que el tiempo del programa se había agotado, por lo que Dark se molestó ligeramente, ya que solo llevaba allí unos 12 minutos y Comet se desilusionó por no poder conocerlas)_

-ReynaDraki: *aterrizando*, descuiden, las verán mañana en el rodaje, y Dark, se que es difícil estar aquí para ti por tan poco tiempo, por lo que te recompensaré dándote 8000 bits más y además esta extraña clase de piedra: una aquadelta, es la primera en salir a la luz, originaria de mi reino*dándosela con la magia*, y para ti Comet *acercándose a el*, te doy una de mis plumas y este collar con el cual si tienes un problema solo di: ayúdame ReynaDraki y apareceré.

-Dark: gracias!*abrazándola*(volando del set)

-Comet: no sabes lo mucho que te agradezco(igual abrazándola y saliendo del set)

ReynaDraki: *suspirando*, bueno, será mejor que me valla, me llaman del trabajo, buenas noches a todos!, los veo en el siguiente capítulo! *volando hacia afuera del set*

continuará...

1.- ¿que tal?

2.- ¿alguien mas desea salir?

3.- ¿creen que comet y Draki hagan buena pareja?

4.- ¿sugerencias?


	3. Chapter 3: inicio como guardia

**-tercer capítulo!, aquí serán introducidos Comet, Gunsmith, Arkantos y Changing Magic espero y les guste.**

**Disfruten!**

**Capítulo 3: trabajo de guardia**

_-Mirtha:hoy es un día muy especial amiga_

_-?:lo es?, eso es bueno Mirtha._

_-Mirtha:hoy, tu hermana iniciará como guardia_

_-?: en serio?, es fabuloso, tengo un regalo para mi hermana, ya lo verás..._

_*apuntando con su cuerno a Draki, quien al recibir la magia, su cuerpo cambió al de una changeling, quitando los agujeros en su cuerno y dejando solo en su pata derecha, además de darle un regalo que sabia que pronto iba a necesitar*_

_-?: toma hermana, te servirá, pronto nos conoceremos._

_A la mañana siguiente..._

Draki se levantó en cuanto salió el sol, recordando que una de las normas de un buen guardia estaba en estar siempre alerta. Se levantó de la cama y se colocó su armadura, además del casco, y luego se miró al espejo, soltando un grito de sorpresa, ya que al parecer durante la noche alguien había cambiado su forma a la de una changeling y modificado de tal manera que se revelaba su pelaje sin hoyos, solo en su pata derecha delantera y sus alas seguían siendo de insecto, pero un poco más grandes.

Cambió solamente sus alas esta vez, con ayuda de su collar, y sus colmillos los ocultó, por lo demás sus ojos, los cuales eran como los de la reina Crysthalis, aunque daban un poco de miedo, para ser sinceros, pero no le prestó atención y corrió a despertar a Iliana, quien dormía como un tronco(XD).

-ay Draki!-gritó, malhumorada-despertándose en el acto.

-cálmate y alístate-dirigiéndose a la puerta.-corre!-la apresuró.

-ugh-levantándose medio dormida-ya voy-anunció.

-muy bien, yo iré a despertar a la princesa-saliendo del cuarto.

-negrera tenías que ser-le dijo Iliana, entre enojada y divertida.

Draki salió de su habitación con una sonrisa en su rostro al recordar el sueño tan hermoso que tuvo anoche, el cual trataba de una changeling, de alas de pegaso, pelaje negro azabache, crin roja y turquesa, ojos como los de Crysthalis y los suyos propios, cutie Mark de estrella de seis picos, y bueno, casi una imagen a su semejanza, la cual hablaba con otra llamada Mirtha y le daba el regalo con el que se despertó, prometiéndole que se verían muy pronto por primera vez.

Sus pasos resonaban en la quietud de el castillo inmenso, notándose la falta de guardias en ese castillo, es que acaso no gustaba de contratar o que tenía Darkness?.

Llegó hasta la puerta de su habitación, pero al abrirla con su magia y asomarse, vio que estaban profundamente dormidos, además de que por todo el cuarto había cartas, plumas y bolas de papel, debieron de levantarse a plena madrugada o unas horas después de dormir para contestar algunos mensajes urgentes, obviamente estaban muy cansados, por lo que cerró la puerta con cuidado y mejor bajó a la cocina y preparó el desayuno para cuando todos estuvieran despiertos.

Iliana apareció momentos después, con su armadura más con su casco en su lomo, amarrado con una cuerda para que no se cayera por sus movimientos, recibiendo una mirada de desaprobación de parte de Draki, y después de que comieran rápidamente Iliana se fue a dar una ronda por todo el castillo, la planta alta, mientras que Draki se encargaba de la parte de abajo.

-rayos, espero que descansen bien-pensando en Dark y James

-al parecer ser princesa no es nada sencillo-musitó, pensativa.

Pasó por la puerta varias veces, e incluso por la biblioteca, quedándose maravillada ante tal cantidad de libros y obras que allí se encontraban, hojeando unos de vez en cuando y escribiendo en un pedazo de pergamino nombres y sugerencias para uno que tenía pensado escribir en cuanto tuviera el tiempo libre necesario para al menos escribir el prólogo y el primer capítulo de el, necesitaba inspiración.

Escuchó que tocaban la puerta, por lo que salió de la biblioteca usando sus alas, aprovechando que nadie la veía, y asi llegó hasta la puerta en menos de 2 minutos, viendo a Iliana que se encontraba en las escaleras, ya casi a punto de abrir y con la boca abierta por verla aparecer de repente.

-que?-le preguntó

-nada, como llegaste asi de rápido?-parpadeando.

-secreto Heart, secreto-guiñando un ojo

-agh, tu y tus secretos-volviendo a subir por Dark y James, quejándose.

-deja de ser dramática!-le gritó, divertida.

-tu deja de ser insufrible Yang!-le devolvió, riéndose un poco.

Riendo también por su comentario abrió la puerta y se encontró con un pegaso que jamás había visto, tenía pelaje azul oscuro, crin de color negro con una línea roja, ojos rojos y una cutie Mark de un cometa, el cual al parecer tenía prisa por comentar algo, y tenía la mirada como medio ida, al parecer pensando en algo un poco absorbente, pero regresó a la normalidad cuando Draki carraspeó y le preguntó el motivo de su visita, un tanto seria y formal, como toda buena soldado o guardia.

El pegaso se sobresaltó al escuchar su carraspeo y después balbuceó que buscaba a la princesa Darkness, se trataba de un asunto un tanto alarmante y urgente, preguntando si podía pasar, respondiendo Draki haciéndose a un lado y diciéndole que la guardia Heart ya fue a despertarla y que bajaría en un minuto, ofreciéndole unos hot-cakes y un asiento en la sala del trono.

-gracias, será solo un momento-tomando la bandeja.

-no hay de que, cual es tu nombre?-preguntó, esperando a Iliana.

-Comet, Galaxia Cometa-extendiéndole casco ONU.

Le hizo un poco de plática hasta que Dark y James bajaron por las escaleras, seguidos de Iliana y saludando con afecto a Comet, al parecer ya se conocían, lo cual sorprendió a ambas guardias, en especial a Draki, pero tratando de que no se notara mucho, y diciéndoles que Comet tenía algo urgente que comunicarles a los dos, dejándolos intrigados y entre asustados y preocupados.

Comet les fue contando de lo que había visto hace días, que tenía que ver con una changeling mitad alicornio y mitad, bueno, changeling, la cual lo había interrogado para saber si existía una changeling de nombre Drakón o algo asi cerca de allí, alegando ser su hermana y que era un asunto de vida o muerte el que hablara con ella, mientras Dark y James desayunaban escuchando atentamente, anotando en un pergamino todas sus observaciones y comentarios.

Iliana se había retirado a una esquina, pero Draki se quedó cerca por si necesitaban algo, le intrigaba ese pegaso, ya que antes creía haberlo visto pero cuando ella tenía como 260 años de edad o tal vez 250, como sea, el caso es que le resultaba conocido, pero no sabía de donde, se encontraba pensando tan bien, que se sobresaltó un poco cuando Dark le pidió que se acercara y que le contarían, asi como a Iliana, quien era Comet para que no sospecharan de el en un futuro.

-eso es fascinante Galaxy-le dijo Iliana, extasiada.

-gracias guardia Heart-le agradeció Comet, apenado.

-pero bueno Comet, deja de ser tímido, ven, te enseñaremos el castillo-le dijo Dark

-asi es, pero también debemos revisar cartas de la princesa Celestia amor-le dijo James.

-bueno, que Yang te enseñe, ven Heart, tengo algo que te va a interesar-abriendo sus alas.

-de acuerdo Dark, como guste James, nos vemos Draki-despidiéndose de ella.

Dark tomó algunos libros de la biblioteca y le dio un beso en los labios a James, dándole los libros y encargándole que investigara acerca de esa changeling y sobre algo de lo que ya sospechaba y no quería creer que fuera cierto, siendo correspondida en ese gesto y viéndolo partir, volteándose a ver a Iliana y diciéndole que tratara de seguirle el paso, ya que iría volando, recibiendo, entre miradas de incredulidad, una respuesta bastante, pues, difícil de rebatir.

Draki los vio irse, suspirando por siempre quedarse sola, y se acomodó su casco, verificando que sus alas, las cuales no podía esconder, por una extraña razón e indicándole a Comet que primero verían el sótano, o sea, las cámaras escondidas e importantes, y asi seguirían hasta la planta alta, recibiendo una mirada incrédula y una respuesta afirmativa bastante entusiasta, ya que solamente había visto la sala del trono durante una celebración en otoño, jamás lo había explorado.

Yang lo acompaño por el pasillo sur y le mostró un pasadizo secreto que Dark le mencionó una vez, en su sueño, y lo guió hasta la cámara de las gemas, donde se guardaban cientos de gemas, de todos los géneros, desde la esmeralda, hasta la aquamarina, especie de gema que solo se encontraba en una parte de Equestria y solamente por 3 meses cada 2 años.

(POV de Comet)

-guau, esto es increíble Yang-le susurré, maravillado.

-lo es, verdad?-volteándome a ver, sonriente.

-si, cuantas cámaras hay en total?-interesado.

-em, como 6, creo-siguiendo a la siguiente de las 6

Seguimos viendo las cámaras, encontrando cosas interesantes y yo iba aprendiendo nuevas cosas, de verdad que no me arrepiento para nada de venir aquí desde Ponyville. Yang me enseño de nueva cuanta la planta media, por asi decirlo y troté atrás de ella, dándome cuenta de algo extraño en su armadura, pero no lo comente por respeto y empezando a volar un poco, pero despacio.

Lo encontré todo de lo más emocionante, pero empezaba a dolerme mi ala, ya que antes de venir me toé con un dragón y me rasguño un poco el ala, pero esperaba que no fuera nada, por lo que lo ignoré y me puse a su lado, comentándole ciertas cosas de mi hogar y luego diciéndole acerca de Dark, de como nos conocimos y conocí a sus hijos y esposo.

-eso es interesante Comet-deteniéndose en una puerta.

-cual es esta?-pregunté, extrañado.

-la de conferencias-me explicó, brevemente, que le pasaba?

Me mostró todo y luego se detuvo en el salón del trono, de nuevo, sentándose al lado de Dark, quien se encontraba allí junto a Iliana checando cartas y mandando respuestas de peticiones a todas partes del mundo, incluyendo a sus hijos, los cuales le mandaban saludos y hasta le pedían que los visitara algún día, de verdad, quisiera conocerlos, se nota que son simpáticos.

En ese momento, cuando estaba yo a punto de decir algo, tocaron de nuevo la puerta, como dos veces, lo que significaba que eran dos visitantes, Dark se levantó, después de firmar una carta en la que decía que James Alicorn iría en una misión diplomática a visitar a los dragones por un mes entero, y se acercó a la puerta, la cual abrió Iliana esta vez, bastante satisfecha diría yo.

Por la puerta entraron dos ponis, uno era un unicornio marrón con una cutie Mark de una lanza con unos rayos, mientras que el otro era un pegaso marrón con crin negro con un rayo rojo y ojos rojos, ambos saludando con respeto a Dark, quien al ver al pegaso lo abrazó con mucha fuerza, repitiendo el mismo proceso, pero con menos fuerza con el unicornio, presentándolos como Gunsmith y Arkantos, viejos amigos de Ponyville, quienes nos saludaron con mucha amabilidad, en especial a las guardias. No se porque, pero me sentí algo celoso cuando Arkantos saludó con un beso en su casco a Yang, agh.

-que tal Arkantos-saludo fríamente Yang.

-Gunsmith, que agradable sorpresa-dijo Dark, contenta.

-lo se Darky, cuanto tiempo-suspirando largamente.

-tu quien eres?-Gunsmith y Arkantos, al verme, ay!.

-em, soy Comet Galaxy, un placer-extendiéndoles mi casco.

Me saludaron cordialmente e incluso me preguntaron muchas cosas acerca de mi, encontrando interesante mis viajes y otras cosas. En otro momento Heart sugirió que saliéramos a dar un paseo, en lo que Dark se ponía al corriente con Arkantos y Yang y Heart se ponían a su alrededor, como guardias debían estar al pendiente de ella, eso si que era lealtad, me sorprende mucho eso la verdad.

Me di cuenta de que Arkantos coqueteaba con Yang, lo cual definitivamente me hizo sentir celos, pero desvié la mirada antes de que se dieran cuenta, pero para mi vergüenza Gunsmith si se dio cuenta, separándose un poco del grupo y acercándose a mi para preguntarme lo que había pasado, dude un momento sobre decirle o no, pero al final decidí que merecía saberlo, por lo que le conté de que, aun y cuando apenas la conocía empezaba a sentir algo por esa misteriosa guardia Yang.

Gunsmith, increíblemente sabio para su edad, fuera cual fuera, se rió ligeramente y me dijo que eso era una costumbre en Arkantos, pero que si Yang no respondía, entonces la dejaría en paz, y que tal vez se debía que ella me ignorara a que estaba celosa, pero, celosa de quien?, no lo entendía, pero, inexplicablemente, mientras veía como Dark, Arkantos y Iliana saludaban a los habitantes y hacían preguntas y jugaban con los pequeños, Yang estaba algo alejada, con una mirada que indicaba que no sabía como reaccionar ante esas situaciones, y lo encontré realmente tierno.

-me alegra que lo entiendas Comet-me dijo, sonriente.

-como eres asi de sabio?-le pregunté, curioso.

-jajaja, bueno, no por nada Dark es mi amiga-guiñando un ojo.

-si, creo que es cierto, su biblioteca es enorme-dije, riéndome ligeramente.

Regresamos con los demás y yo platiqué un rato con Dark y Iliana, la cual no dejaba de mirar entre Yang y yo, como si pensara si seríamos buena pareja, oh por Celestia, eso es lo que quiero, aunque primero debo de conocerla muy bien, tal vez pueda hablar con ella a solas de vuelta al castillo. Dark me mostró algunos dibujos y diseños que ella misma había hecho de ciertas cosas que había soñado, entre ellas estaba un dibujo de una changeling y una guardia peleando, se veían extrañamente familiares.

Justo estábamos por sugerir que ya era hora de volver, ya que pasamos todo el santo día afuera y ya todos los habitantes estaban durmiendo, cuando de repente hubo una explosión, seguida de un cuerpo caer y luego levantarse, ignorando el desastre que acababa de pasar y mirándonos fijamente, al parecer como pensando en algo y enfocándose en Yang, para nuestro horror, era una changeling.

-vengo en busca de Draki YING-YANG-dijo, alzando sus cascos.

-que quieres con ella?-preguntó Dark, desconfiada.

-quiero que venga conmigo-dijo, confiada.

-jamás iré contigo!-dijo, empuñando su lanza.

-como quieras, hermana-dijo, usando también una lanza.

Arkantos de inmediato se alejó de su camino y Gunsmith le dijo que se fuera al castillo, junto conmigo, pero yo bufé y me quede donde estaba, ni en sueños dejaría a Draki sola con esa changeling, por lo que simplemente me dejaron y el se fue, junto con las cosas que habíamos traído, inmediatamente tanto Dark como Gunsmith se transformaron en sus formas guerreras, primero Dark cambió, de su pelaje negro a blanco, su crin de dorada a plateada y sus ojos de rojo a negro, mirando al frente con una mirada furiosa y asesina. Mientras que Gunsmith se transformo de su pelaje marrón a dorado, crin negra a amarilla dorada y ojos de rojo a carmín más fuerte, impresionante.

Se pusieron enfrente de Draki y le dijeron que se pusiera atrás, conmigo, lo cual la hizo quejarse y refunfuñar, pero se puso a mi lado, para mi gran alegría. Dark atacó primero, pero siendo ahora Knife, a su derecha, mientras Gunsmith lo hacía a su izquierda, ella trató de defenderse pero no pudo, asi que cayó para atrás con un aullido, pero incorporándose con algo de esfuerzo a tiempo de ser acuchillada.

-no quiero pelear con ustedes Dark y Gunsmith!-dijo, con espanto.

-muy tarde, y yo soy Knife, querida-echando el vuelo y golpeándola.

Gunsmith, incapaz de soportarlo mucho, ya que al parecer llevaba en ese estado, no se cual, no soy experto en magia, adelantó a Dark y le lanzó un gran ataque que la dejo momentáneamente inconsciente, pero lamentablemente agotó su energía y también se desmayó, por lo que Knife dejó su estado, o sea, volvió a ser Dark y tomó el cuerpo de Gunsmith con su magia, ordenándonos que recogiéramos a la changeling, para alegría extraña de Draki y espanto mío, agh, porque siempre yo?

Pero bueno, Draki, por ser unicornio, o al menos es lo que nos decía, la levitó con su magia y la llevó al castillo, conmigo a su lado, volando, ya que iba algo rápido y asi fue como llegamos al castillo en menos de 4 minutos, esa unicornio, además de ser sexy, es increíblemente veloz y talentosa.

Gunsmith, quien estaba en cama, le contaba algo a Arkantos, quien al ver a la changeling, la cual se estaba despertando, quiso atacarla, pero sorprendentemente Draki y Iliana, la cual había entrado a la habitación la defendieron, para sorpresa de todos, Dark en especial, le preguntó el porque de su actitud, ante lo cual solo se quitó su armadura y musitaba un hechizo, revelando su verdadera naturaleza: changeling, para sorpresa de todos no solo era una changeling, tenía alas y cuerno, lo que significaba que era la siguiente en la línea para ser la reina de su raza entera.

-porque no dijiste nada Draki?-le preguntó Dark, dolida.

-ustedes nos odian-dijo, llorando.

-el que Crysthalis quisiera apoderar de canterlot no quiere decir que todos los odiemos-dijo Dark

-yo si, solo son monstruos-dijo Arkantos, con furia

-que dijiste, niño?-dijo Draki, tengo 270 años

-y eso que?, casi tu amiga nos mato!-dijo, acercándose a ella.

-déjala en paz, solo quería hablar con Draki!-la defendí, harto

Habríamos seguido asi, pero la changeling se despertó, mirando a su alrededor desorientada y después asustada cuando los identificó, aunque se tranquilizó cuando Draki le tomo el casco y la miro de manera comprensiva, yo me acerque también y Dark, calmada, le pidió que se explicara acerca de su visita y porque quería Draki, diciéndole a Arkantos que se controlara o ella misma lo enviaba a Ponyville de vuelta, pero encadenado, obedeciendo y Gunsmith, ya mejor, se acercó, también calmado y exigiendo respuestas con la mirada.

-mi nombre es Changing Magic-dijo, tranquila.

-porque estas aquí?-le preguntó Dark

-vine a buscar a mi hermana Draki-dijo, señalándola a ella.

-tienes poderes?-le pregunté, interesado.

Se volteó a verme y una mirada que prácticamente decía que me conocía y también lo que sentía por su ¨hermana¨, me sonrojé, asi como Draki y agité mis alas, nervioso por la situación presente.

-si, puedo tomar la tristeza y cambiarla por alegría-dijo feliz

-como yo, pero yo tomo el odio1-dijo Draki, emocionada.

-como es que jamás supimos de las dos?-preguntó Gunsmith, confuso.

Las dos se miraron un momento, como queriendo descifrar algo en los ojos de la otra, suspirando y alzando la cabeza, al mismo tiempo que Changing Magic y Draki YING-YANG se levantaban y se paraban enfrente de nosotros, suspirando de nuevo y Draki, a una señal de su hermana, empezó a contarnos la historia, desde su nacimiento, hasta el momento en el que se negó a matar a una familia de unicornios y Crysthalis ordenando su muerte, escapando y ocultándose para sobrevivir, me impactó mucho.

-y tu Changing?-le preguntó Dark

-es una historia larga, empezaré del inicio-mientras yo abrazaba a Draki con ternura.

continuará...

1.- ¿les gusto?

2.- ¿cual será su historia?

3.- que creen que les ocultan ambas?

4.- sugerencias?

5.- ¿comet debe besar a Draki?


	4. Chapter 4: anécdotas y secretos

**hola!, se me borro el capítulo y tuve que volver a empezar, créenme, me estoy conteniendo para no gritar y romper todo lo que me encuentre *suspiro forzado*, pero bueno, le agradezco a Silverwolf, a Comet Galaxy, Killer y Oscuris y a Gunsmith por sus comentarios y OC´s.**

**Antes de leer el capítulo, lean:**

***detrás de cámaras***

**Yo:*sonriendo* ¡hola a todos!**

**...**

**Yo: oh, vamos, que no hay nadie?**

**Comet: lo siento, discutía con Draki y Dark**

**Dark: *volando*, ciertamente, eres idiota**

**Comet: *enojado*, ¿que?**

**yo: oigan chicos, no creo que...**

**Draki: donde se habían metido chicos?**

**Comet: aquí, discutiendo sobre lo de antes.**

**Dark: ni le digas nada Draki**

**Draki: que?, que iba a decir? *confusa***

**Gunsmith:*llegando* seguramente algo lindo**

**Comet: E-este, pues yo...**

**Arkantos: ja!, te pusiste rojo Comet!**

**Yo: oigan, ya no se molesten!**

**Todos: agh, sobre ReynaDraki**

**Yo: asi esta mejor, ahora, es hora de comenzar, a sus lugares!**

***todos corren al set de grabación**

**Yo: muy bien*revisando la lista*, están todos, corten, y...acción!**

**Capítulo 4: anécdotas y secretos revelados.**

(POV de Cambio)

-estas lista Changing?-me preguntó Draki

-claro hermana, siempre-le sonreí-gracias por tu apoyo.

-bien, pues empieza-dijo Dark, seria-tengo que resolver un problema

-claro Princesa Darkness-tragando saliva

Bajé la vista un momento, entre que sentía algo de pánico por revelar mi historia, y felicidad por estar cerca de mi hermana por primera vez en 200 años, ya extrañaba su mirada, sus comentarios e incluso el apoyo que antes me daba, cuando éramos unas inocentes niñas que lo único que deseaban era que su padre estuviera en casa con nosotras y mamá, una familia normal y corriente en su reinado de ella.

Escuché carraspeos y además un sonido que indicaba que habían azotado una taza de café al suelo, levanté la mirada y se trataba de Arkantos, agh, porque no podía dejar de mirarme como si me fuera a matar en este mismo instante?, bueno, a lo mejor si les cuento me dejen en paz.

_Yo, al igual que Draki, nací de una familia compuesta por un alicornio de nombre em, no importa, y nuestra madre changeling Cristal, en el reinado de Crysthalis, quien aun gobierna, cuando mi hermana tenía 70 años, o sea 7, fue que yo nací, siendo recibida con mucha alegría y gozo de parte de mi madre, aunque le hubiera gustado que mi padre estuviera con nosotras para celebrar._

_Crecí aun cuando la reina estaba librando batallas para quedarse con el dominio de toda Equestria, Draki quería luchar, pero mi madre le dijo que era peligroso, asi que tuvo que quedarse en casa y cuidar de mi mientras ella trabajaba para mantenernos a las 3, con dinero algo justo, pero sin duda lo iba a hacer, yo quise mucho, y aun lo hago, a Draki, jugamos juntas y siempre competíamos amistosamente por ver quien se quedaba con la última gota de néctar, de ese que siempre traía madre del trabajo que tenía._

_Pero lamentablemente la reina no quería vernos juntas, y más si sabía que las dos éramos alicornios changelings, cosa nada común allí, pero se sentía amenazada por nuestro poder que pudiéramos adquirir con los conocimientos necesario acerca de la magia, por lo que, además de tener a nuestro padre lejos, en la guerra, me secuestró y me mantuvo como su esclava personal hasta que fui mayor de edad._

_Cristal, mi madre, y Draki, me buscaron incansablemente, por lo que la reina, aprovechando que estaban dormidas, se dirigió a su habitación y les borró la memoria, escondiendo sus recuerdos en unos orbes que guardó en su sala de los tesoros, la cual nunca abría, ya que sospechaba de mi, aun y cuando no sabía usar correctamente mi magia ni sabía muchos hechizos como para causar gran daño a la sala o tesoros allí._

_A la edad de 170 años, cuando mi hermana tenía 230 años fue que logró derrotar a 30 soldados ella sola, por lo que pudo pedir el deseo de traer de vuelta a papa a casa y un collar para ocultar su identidad, claro que ella no sabía que su apariencia fue hecha por Crysthalis para despistar y tenerla bajo control, pero accedió a regañadientes, lo cual me hizo sonreír por primera vez en varios años._

_Me escapé del castillo cuando escuché que Draki se había negado a matar a una familia entera de unicornios y la reina planeaba matarla, me cambié el look y asi fue que me dirigí al lugar, investigando lo sucedido y me entere de que no la habían encontrado, tan solo un cadáver que parecía ser de ella, con una nota que decía que no aguantaba con la culpa y que se suicidó, yo no podía creer eso, por lo que me fui del país y le seguí la pista, hasta encontrarla aquí, en Forest Hill._

-guau, de verdad que me borro todo?-preguntó Draki

-si hermana, asi es-le dije, con lástima

-y que pasó con los orbes?-preguntó Gunsmith, interesado.

-uno esta aquí-sacándolo-el otro lo tiene Crysthalis.

Con mucho cuidado les pase el orbe, para que asi lo sintieran y vieran las memorias de Draki, que comprendieran lo duro que había sido nuestra vida, llena de incertidumbre, temor, y amenazas, asi como promesas vacías y otras cosas que no quería mencionar, no aquí ni ahora, al menos. Lo cierto es que me lastimó un poco que Arkantos ni siquiera fingiera que le interesaba en tomarlo, desgraciado.

Se lo devolvieron a Draki, quien no sabía que hacer con el, pero yo me adelanté, quedando en frente de ella y al lado de Arkantos, precisamente, y le alcé la cabeza, de forma que pudiera mirarme y le dije que era el momento de abrirlo, al hacerlo, recuperaría sus memorias y ya nadie se los volvería a quitar, de nuevo, ni se los escondería donde jamás los encontrara.

Como aun estaba indecisa, le pedí a Comet que le ayudara con el orbe, sintiendo cientos de miradas en mi, como diciéndome: ¨que tratas de hacer Magic?¨, pero al final Comet, haciendo caso omiso de las miradas de burla y de odio de parte de cierto unicornio, me ayudó a sostener el orbe con sus cascos mientras se paraba frente a Draki y la miraba sin pestañear.

-vamos Draki, aquí estoy-le dijo Comet, seguro.

-esque tengo miedo Comet-mirándolo casi llorando.

Arkantos iba a decir algo, pero Dark, percibiéndolo como yo, le dio con su casco en la pata, haciendo que saliera de inmediato a gritar y tratar de recuperarse, ya que en verdad Dark le lanzó un golpe tan fuerte que hasta parecía que se la hubiera aplastado si asi requería la situación, estaba segura de que seríamos grandes amigas, al menos, en cuanto aprendiera a confiar en mi sin temor alguno.

Al final abrieron, entre los dos, el orbe, saliendo de el un torrente de magia color verde esmeralda, el cual giró alrededor de ella, hasta introducirse en su mente, soltando un grito ahogado, llevarse los cascos a la cabeza y suspirar mientras Comet la sostenía con suavidad y le daba ánimos al oído. Vi que Gunsmith y Dark deseaban intervenir, pero yo los detuve antes siquiera que pensaran en algo para intervenir, amos me sonrieron y volvieron a su antigua posición, solo mirando.

Todo terminó y ahora Draki estaba medio ida, con los ojos cerrados, recordando y analizando cada recuerdo, lo cual me hizo sonreír con ternura, a pesar de ser la hermana menor por 70 años. Comet la abrazó y ella correspondió al abrazo, bastante feliz y corriendo después a abrazarme, recordándome ahora y diciéndome palabras que antes me decía, en un idioma extraño, cuando nos íbamos a dormir, después separándome y anunciando que el proceso se completó exitosamente.

-que feliz estoy por ti amiga-dijo Iliana.

-te lo merecías Draki, en serio-le dijo Dark, abrazándola.

-totalmente de acuerdo chica-dijo Gunsmith, feliz por ella.

-que hacemos ahora?-preguntó Draki

Nos quedamos silenciosos, no sabiendo que hacer a continuación, pero repentinamente Dark fue la que tuvo la idea, eso si que era nuevo, no sabía que las princesas eran las que proponían cosas tan arriesgadas: una carrera de vuelo, no podía estar hablando en serio, o si?, al parecer si, por la expresión decidida en su rostro, aunque debo decir que me daba algo de miedo sus ojos, uf.

Todos apoyamos la emoción, menos Arkantos, ya que el no podía volar, me sentí un poco mal por el pero no lo expresé en voz alta, no fuera que me hechizara por herejía (yo: ay Changing), que?, es en serio!, como sea, no me distraigo y no más les digo que con solo salir afuera podía ver que ella más que nadie es la que deseaba volar, debía ser porque como era princesa tenía tantas responsabilidades que se sentía estresada y por eso es que quería hacerlo.

Decidimos hacerlo en el patio del castillo, había bastante espacio para eso, pero mientras me posicionaba para competir, pensé en algo que no les había dicho: que Crysthalis venía en camino y que con solo desear el estar con Comet, mi hermana ya se había unido a el de manera espiritual, aunque no lo considere importante, asi que me calle y me puse al lado de Arkantos, deseaba aclarar esto de una maldita vez, no soportaba el sentirme un monstruo ni nada parecido, asi que me acerqué y le pregunté, sin rodeos, porque me odiaba y no me aceptaba.

-esque, ugh, no es fácil-dijo, evitando mirarme.

-descuida, entiendo-volteándome para irme.

-espera!-sujetándome-esque, unos changelings mataron a mi familia.

-*en shock*-oh Arkantos, lo siento tanto-sintiéndome culpable.

-descuida, no podías saberlo-consolándome.

No se como ni cuando, pero cuando lo miré a los ojos repentinamente sentí una cálida sensación en mi corazón y en mi vientre, gimiendo un poco fuerte cuando Arkantos, ahora se que bello es su nombre, atrapó una pluma de mis alas y la lamió, dios, se sintió tan bien, por lo que me di la vuelta, sin perder contacto visual, y le extendí mis alas, indicándole que le daba permiso de tocarlas.

Lo hizo de manera lenta, mientras me preguntaba como es que era tan bella y la razón por la cual me encerró todos esos años, a decir verdad, se me dificultaba concéntrame cuando hacía eso, por lo que solo atiné a decir que fue porque no quería tener dos rivales al mismo tiempo y porque si me mataba se armaría un escándalo y llegaría a oídos de Celestia, lo cual era lo que quería evitar.

-me gustaría dejarle en claro una cosa-entre lamidas.

-agh, q...que cosas?-alcancé a preguntar

-que si se mete contigo, se mete conmigo-besándome los labios.

Créanme que asi hubiéramos seguido de no ser porque repentinamente escuché que nos llamaban, separándonos lentamente pero recargando nuestras frentes de modo que se frotaran ligeramente, para después caminar atrás de mi y desearme suerte con mucha amabilidad, creo que si hubieran soltado una bomba ni lo hubieran notado, ya que estaban con la boca abierta y en shock, que no pude evitar reírme a carcajadas, tanto, que ya casi ni podía respirar, ay, como me duele el estómago (¬¬).

-oigan, les van a entrar moscas-bromee, muy feliz.

Repentinamente cerraron la boca y se miraron entre si, claramente incómodos, para después, como era el único unicornio, Arkantos indicó que nos colocáramos en posición, quedando Dark, Comet, Draki, Gunsmith y yo, claro, todos con las alas desplegadas y listos ante la menor señal para arrancar, el premio era un gran tarro de néctar y estaba claro que me iba a esforzar con tal de conseguirlo, ya saben, lo amo!.

Dio la señal de arranque, deseándome buena suerte, saliendo yo en primer lugar, sintiendo la brisa en mi crin y la felicidad embriagante, pero en determinado momento Dark, quien estaba atrás de mi hizo una maniobra que la puso enfrente mío, aun asi, no disminuí la velocidad, aun también si Comet y Draki me adelantaban, incluso Gunsmith se puso a mi lado, pero aceleré y lo dejé atrás a el y a Comet, acercándome a Draki y empujándola suavemente para estar adelante de ella, justo atrás de Dark.

-no me ganarás Changing!-volteando brevemente.

-claro que si Darkness, verás!-tratando de alcanzarla.

-quien gane seré yo!-dijo Draki, apareciendo de la nada.

-ya veremos mi guardia!-dijo Comet-burlándose ligeramente.

-eso si que no jovencito!-dijo Gunsmith.

(POV de Draki)

Mi hermana Changing estaba ligeramente atrás de mi, tratando de obtener la delantera, junto a Gunsmith y Comet, pero yo sabía que no iban a poder, por lo que reduje un tiempo la velocidad, dejándolos confiar, como por 4 km de los 50 en total, para después acelerar de manera arrolladora, dejándolos muy atrás y lograr alcanzar a Dark, quien se había adelantado tanto que solo se veía como una pequeña motita, ya esta cerca de la meta, pero logré estar a su altura e incluso rebasarla por 10 km.

Se veía sorprendida, pero no me deje regodear, y aceleré aun más, percibiendo a los otros atrás de mi y diciéndome cosas para ver que tan concentrada estaba, ja!, suerte con eso bobos, yo voy a ganar, NADA me impedirá ganar ese tarro de néctar para mi sola.(se compartida!), ok, tal vez no todo.(:D), ash, como sea, aunque me alcancen tengo un truco bajo la manga que definitivamente me ayudará a ganar y impresionaré a todo Forest Hill, pronto lo sabrán.

Íbamos directo hacia unas nubes, pero fui veloz y la rodee, aunque solamente Comet y Dark tuvieron suerte con lo mismo, Changing se estrelló y quedó atrapada en ella, sin poder salir y Gunsmith se atoró en otra nube, como resultado de una patada que mi querida hermanita le dio, auch!, debió doler y mucho.

Dark se adelantó y se puso a mi lado, y se hubiera adelantado de no ser porque repentinamente Comet la jaló de la cola, haciendo que retrocediera bruscamente y que diera vueltas en el aire sin para hasta que se estrelló, también, en otra nube, que a diferencia de las demás, era muy pequeña, dándose un golpe en su costado derecho, quejándose un poco, pero riendo divertida cuando nos vio alejarnos a toda velocidad, deseándonos suerte telepáticamente y volando en su nube hasta Changing y Gunsmith.

-ya casi te gano mi guardia!-me dijo Comet, seguro de si mismo.

-no lo creo, mi cometa-acelerando aun más.

-no se vale tramposa!-alcancé a oir antes de acelerar muchísimo más.

De inmediato percibí como se alejaba más y más, mientras iba bajando aun más, sentí la velocidad y el viento en mi cara, y como las nubes parecían evitarme, aun me sentí más feliz, sintiendo una especie de barrera en frente mío, la cual estaba dispuesta a abrazar como si fuera la muerte misma(no bromees con eso Draki YING-YANG!), lo cual logré cumplir, ya que aceleré muchísimo más y entonces fue cuando sentí la barrera romperse, explotando en un arcoíris colorido y llegando a la meta en un milisegundo.

Aterrice frente a Iliana, la cual extrañamente no participo, pero luego recordé que era una unicornio también, agh, estoy idiota, pero bueno, también Arkantos nos estaba esperando, al parecer ansioso por Changing, mmm, tal parece que estoy frente a mi futuro suegro, que felicidad!.

-toma tu premio Yang-me dijo, entregándome el tarro.

-gracias, descuida, Changing esta bien-guiñándole un ojo.

-ahh, este, porque lo dices?-sonrojándose.

No le respondí, pero dejé que mis acciones lo dijeran, o más bien, las de mi hermana, quien llegó momentos después que Comet, con un ala algo lastimada por caer en esa nube con demasiada fuerza. En el acto Arkantos se la llevo al castillo para poder curarla, aunque puedo jurar que van a hacer algo más que eso en cuanto le vende el ala, como es muy tremenda, mi hermana podría hacer cualquier cosa.

Dark aterrizó de manera majestuosa y me felicitó, poniendo un casco en mi ala derecha y dándome las gracias por aparecer en su vida, diciendo que iría a contestar otra carta de su hija Sol, disculpándose pero señalando a Comet y mirándome con una mirada pícara, sonrojándome como un tomate maduro y desviando la vista, solamente percibiendo cuando entró al castillo, con una sonrisa en sus labios.

Me acerque a Comet con delicadeza y, de manera que jamás creí posible en mi, puse un poco de néctar en mis labios y lo besé con fuerza, sorprendiéndolo un poco, pero, conforme el beso se hacia más pasional y sensual, cerró los ojos y se dejó llevar, acariciándome mis alas y recostándome en el pasto, detrás de unos arbustos, soltando yo un gemido y acariciándole las suyas, recibiendo otro gemido a cambio.

-agh, D...draki, er..-trataba de hablar, entre jadeos.

-si, C...comet?-pude responderle

-eres tan hermosa-me dijo, claramente.

-y t...tu eres t...tan gu...guapo-dije, tocando su cola.

Me acarició el vientre, mi intimidad y mis glúteos, sacando de mi más jadeos, gritos y gemidos que en ninguna otra ocasión, haciendo el mismo proceso con el, maravillándome de su textura y de su sabor, lamiéndolo y mordisqueando a través de su cuello hasta su intimidad y de regreso. Amaba los sonidos que hacia, en especial cuando tomé su miembro y lo metí en mi boca, haciendo que se curveara de placer, y, poco después que se corriera en mi boca, tomándolo todo, nos sonreímos y entramos al castillo.

continuará...

***detrás de cámaras***

**Yo: muy bien, les quedó genial!**

**Draki: ay!, ahora todos lo van a leer!**

**Comet: no le veo mal en esto**

**Dark: no vi nada, pero si lo escuché todo**

**Gunsmith: que rayos hicieron?**

**Changing: dejen a mi hermana, puede hacer lo que quiera.**

**Arkantos: totalmente *besando a Changing***

**Gunsmith: iu!, vayan a un hotel!**

**Arkantos: *separándose*, relájate hermano.**

**Yo: ciertamente, esto es, inesperado.**

**Draki: pero es bueno, asi tendrás más lectores.**

**Dark: eres muy sabia para ser de 270 años**

**Draki: gracias**

**Comet: y lo encuentro totalmente bello.**

**Yo: bueno, hora de irse, mañana será el siguiente, chao a todos!**


	5. Chapter 5: Girasol Angel

**gracias por los reviews, en serio, me animan a seguir con esta historia tan bella, este es el quinto capítulo, en el saldrán los hijos de Dark, o al menos una de ellos, por ahora, *guiño*, nunca se sabe cuando pondré a los demás, yo saldré en la historia, pero mas adelante.**

**Disfruten!**

**Capítulo 5: Girasol Angel**

(POV de Girasol)

Me encantaba ser ya mayor de edad, podía salir sola, ejecutar ciertas cosas y además podría ir a visitar a mi madre en Forest Hill. Se que ella es una princesa y no me puede cuidar siempre, lo que me consuela es que al menos venía a Canterlot cuando podía, lo cual por lo general solía ser casi cada semana, dos días por ella, en total eran como 8 visitas en un mes.

Jaqueline, Star y Jake ya tenían también mi misma edad, pero cada quien se fue por distintos rumbos una vez que nos certificaron de la escuela de magia y combate. Jaqueline se fue un tiempo a ver a Cadence, Star se quedó en Canterlot y Jake quiso ir en compañía de papá en su misión con los dragones, según entendí, por un mes entero, que suerte tenía mi único hermano varón, de verdad que lo envidio.

Esa vez yo necesitaba verla, ya que me había llegado la noticia de que dos changelings amigables estaban en Forest Hill y deseaba conocerlas, mi ser oscuro interno estaba igual de ansioso, es decir Dark Sunlight, la cual solo se mostraba si me enojaba en extremo y consistía en alas de murciélago, ojos naranjas, cutie Mark de un sol en llamas y crin de color amarillo con rojo, princesa de Solaris.

Pero bueno, era preciso salir antes de que Celestia lo notara, si lo hacia y se enteraba de las changelings, puede que, conociéndola, ella misma valla pero a matarlas, no es conocida por su tolerancia a los changelings, no al menos desde que Crysthalis se infiltró en la boda de su sobrina, asi que preparé mi equipaje y deje todo listo para que lo enviaran al tren en lo que yo me escabullía.

-hola Sol, a donde vas?-escuché, Luna, creo.

-ah, hola Luna-tratando de parecer calmada.

-vas a ver a Dark, cierto?-acercándose a mi.

-como lo supiste, tia?-agitando mis alas.

Se acercó más y puso una de sus alas en mi lomo, en señal de apoyo y de lo que sabía de Celestia, de que lo entendía y que de ser preciso me ayudaría a que ella no se enterara de nada. Sorprendente era en verdad, ya que apenas acababa de volver de la luna y quería estar muy unida a su hermana mayor, no quería cometer otro error y quedar en otra prisión aun más alejada y por más tiempo, que feo.

En verdad que le debía mucho, ahora entiendo porque mi madre la nombro mi madrina y tutora legal, asi como de Jaqueline, pero de Jake era Celestia y de Star lo era Cadence. Le di un gran abrazo y le dije que le debía un favor, recibiendo una respuesta igualmente feliz y abriendo mis alas para echar a volar de inmediato, madre, changelings, allá voy!.

HHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH

(POV de Iliana)

Después de la carrera y del impresionante Sonic rainboom de mi amiga Draki, entramos todos al castillo y nos dedicamos a saborear el néctar que amablemente nos dio como recompensa de nuestro gran esfuerzo, debo admitir que lamento no probar esta cosa tan deliciosa antes.

-entonces, esta bueno?-preguntó Draki

-claro que si, gracias-dijo Gunsmith

-ciertamente-Arkantos.

-gracias Draki-dijo Dark

Draki, algo sonrojada, se los agradeció, al mismo tiempo que le vendaba el ala a Comet, quien se la había lastimado por tratar de alcanzar su misma velocidad, jaja, tal parece que solo Draki es capaz de hacer eso, es una changeling con suerte, espero poder encontrar a alguien asi en mi vida, que me haga feliz. Dark recibió una carta, diciéndole que Sol ya estaba en camino a verla y que se quedaría aquí durante un largo tiempo, necesitaba pensar con claridad un asunto algo personal y profesional.

Me alegré, ya que quería conocerla, por lo que me ofrecí a ayudarla en lo que necesitara, dirigiéndome de inmediato a la sala de conferencias, en el subsuelo, con unos papeles que me dio, para arreglar algunos asuntos, se notaba que estaba demasiado estresada y por un momento me enojé con Celestia, o sea, como permitía que tuviera tanto trabajo, que acaso lo hacía a propósito?.

Gunsmith se ofreció a ayudarme, asi como la propia Dark, por lo que los guie y en el camino les fui contando de como nos conocimos Draki y yo, dejándolos totalmente interesados y además con ganas de unas cuantas preguntas, por lo que los deje preguntar mientras entraba en la sala de conferencias y dejaba los papeles ordenados por asuntos y nivel de importancia, quedándome yo con los más importantes y Gunsmith con los medianos, Dark con los nulos, los cuales mejor mande a Celestia (que traviesa :3).

(POV general)

En tanto Gunsmith, Dark e Iliana se encontraban revisando los papeles que Celestia le mando, Comet ya tenía vendada un ala y estaba en ese momento viendo con un microscopio unas muestras que había tomado del suelo donde Draki había aterrizado, ya que lo encontraba fascinante, mientras trataba de ignorar los sonidos que hacían Arkantos y Changing al besarse, ugh.

-Comet, que haces?-le preguntó Draki.

-examinando partículas-le contestó Comet.

-y de que son?-le preguntó Arkantos, separándose del beso.

-por fin dejas de hacer eso-se alivió Comet.

-pues deja de aliviarte y mejor besa a Draki-volviéndose a besar.

Changing estaba extasiada por las sensaciones que sentía al besar a Arkantos, mientras lo acariciaba del cuerno y empezaba a lamer su cuello, ganándose algunos gemidos de el, quien a su vez respondió acariciándole también su cuerno y lamiendo su cuello, retrocediendo hasta un biombo que estaba detrás de ellos, recortándose solamente su silueta se lograba distinguir, sin contar sus ruidos que hacían al estimularse mutuamente. Sintieron que Comet y la hermana de Changing, Draki, estaban bastante incómodos y Draki se sentía caliente por dentro, de repente se desaparecieron hasta el dormitorio de Draki.

-ya se fueron, al fin-suspiró Draki.

-cierto, que molestos-se quejó Comet.

-recuérdame no darles néctar en un mes-anotando algo en un pergamino.

-ese era un efecto?-preguntó, interesado.

-pero claro, olvidé mencionarlo-dándose con un casco.

-ay, Draky, bellísima-besándole ligeramente el cuello.

-ahh, c..comet-jadeo, placenteramente.

Se hubieran besado de no ser porque de pronto tocaron la puerta, por lo que Draki se colocó su armadura, sus zapatos, casco y, de manera que le enterneció a Comet, lo colocó en su lomo de manera que parecieran jinete y, pues, caballo, para empezar a volar de manera moderada para que no se cayera y bajándolo con cuidado para poder abrir la puerta, sorprendiéndose cuando vio a una alicornio casi idéntica a Dark.

Estaba viendo la puerta, pero cuando Draki le abrió la volteó a ver y de inmediato levitó sus maletas hasta el vestíbulo, antes de entrar y darle un gran abrazo y decirle, entre llantos de emoción, que ella siempre quiso conocer un changeling y que los admiraba, pero como estaba bajo la tutela de Celestia le había parecido imposible y le dijo que literalmente se escapó del castillo en canterlot.

Comet, al recordarla, le dio un ligero abrazo, dejándola pasar y diciéndole que su madre estaba en un asunto de serio papeleo, junto a Gunsmith y la otra guardia, Iliana, y, viendo que estaba más interesada en la hermana de Draki, le contó, con un gran rubor en su rostro, que estaba con Arkantos, en, em, una sesión privada y que no sabían en cuanto tiempo se iban a desocupar.

-bueno, tendré que esperar-se dijo Sol.

-si, lo siento mucho-se disculpó Draki

-no es tu culpa Yang-le dijo Sol, sino de Celestia.

Platicaron durante un rato hasta que, sabiendo que su madre querría verla, pero antes diciéndoles que se enteró de que Crysthalis estaba buscándolas a ambas y que no descansaría hasta encontrarlas y verlas muertas, lo cual la preocupó bastante, pero trató de no hacerle caso y en su lugar, al ver que Comet forzó su ala y empezaba a sangrar de nuevo, de inmediato conjuró más vendajes, quitó los que tenía, mientras contenía la hemorragia y le decía que no le dijera a nadie por el momento, no quería preocuparlos.

Comet estuvo de acuerdo, pero también notó que estaba preocupada por Arkantos, por una cosa que notó, aunque le dijo que eran solo imaginaciones suyas y le dio un rápido beso antes de indicarle que la siguiera hasta la sala de conferencias, debía decirles algo acerca de su poder que era importante.

-y, es bueno o malo?-temeroso.

-es algo bueno para nosotros-aclaró, con una sonrisa.

-es genial, pero, y tu hermana?-quedándose frente a la puerta.

-no quiero interrumpir-dijo simplemente.

-de acuerdo-abriendo la puerta.

Dentro estaban ellos ya empacando los papeles y discutiendo acerca de la amenaza de la cual les estaba en ese momento hablando Sol, quien estaba muy feliz de hablar con Gunsmith, ya que se habían visto antes pero no habían tenido oportunidad de volver a verse como amigos, sorprendiéndose al ver a Draki y a Comet con rostros sonrojados y a la vez preocupados, indicando que algo estaba muy, pero muy mal.

Draki, sin dejar que hablaran o dijeran algo, de inmediato les dijo, asi sin más que ella poseía el don de transformar el odio en amor, pero ese odio que se almacenaba le había generado dos contrapartes muy distintas, una de ellas llamada Armor love, y la otra Hating Hale y Crysthalis, lo que buscaba, era a Hating, pero que si dejaba salir a Armor, sería parte de ella y asi podrían eliminar a Hating, Comet se quedó asombrado y fue entonces que Dark conectó ciertas pistas que antes había visto.

Les dijo de una extraña anomalía en el aire, y además de que habían lanzado un virus que hacia que liberara su parte más mala en un acto vengativo y que su propósito no era hacerlo público y quería que solo ellos se enteraran para que se sintieran en tensión y pánico.

-esto es malo-dijo Gunsmith

-nada que no enfrentemos juntos-aseguró Iliana.

-tienes razón Iliana-le dijo Draki.

-completamente-la apoyo Comet.

-podremos derrotarla-dijo Dark.

Trazaron varios mapas y estrategias, además de ciertos aspectos a notar, tales como su debilidades y fortalezas, entre las cuales estaba que era poseedora de un gran y numeroso ejército, y la capacidad de poder disfrazarse de cualquier poni, unicornio o pegaso.

Draki fue por Changing, al cabo de una hora, y en el camino les explicó a ella y a Arkantos el peligro que les acechaba, dejándolos preocupados y con ganas de ayudar, llegando en un instante y aportando sus ideas, pero en especial Changing, la cual había sufrido mucho a cargo de la reina, ella más que nadie quería verla eliminada y que su hermana sumiera el trono de los changelings, explicando que también ella tenía dos personalidades: Happy Smile, y Sadness suicide, la más peligrosa era Sadness, ya que era capaz de matarse a si misma o a los que le impidieran continuar con su propósito.

HHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH

En una cueva, a lo lejos...

-todo listo General?-preguntó Crysthalis.

-si mi reina-haciendo una reverencia.

-excelente, prepara mis cosas-dándose la vuelta.

-como ordene mi reina-saliendo de allí.

Crysthalis sonrió, la verdad que le había costado nada más y nada menos que 20 años para poder encontrar el lugar en donde Draki se ocultaba, no había sido fácil, pero gracias a la traición de Iliana, la cual creía, ingenuamente, que sería una de ellos, es decir, inmortal, es que supo su paradero. Recogió un colgante que había pertenecido a Cristal, y lo observó largamente, como deseaba que ese alicornio la hubiera escogido a ella, pero no, tuvo que escoger a esa changeling sin importancia.

Pero lo que jamás llegó a saber, es que la razón por la cual Draki es la heredera de su reino, es porque, estando ella embarazada del alicornio, usando su magia trasplantó a la bebé al útero de Cristal, de tal manera que jamás sospecharan que no era fruto de su amor, para que fuera criada en un ambiente familiar, y después quitársela cuando fuera mayor, pero no todo fue de acuerdo a su plan.

No, esa estúpida ramera tuvo que tener un hijo de SU amor, como se veían tan felices y convivían muy bien, le ordeno a su amado que fuera a la batalla y les quitó sus memorias a su hija y a Cristal y la secuestró, teniéndola en el castillo bajo tortura y esclavitud, asi aprendería algo de carácter, lo cual resultó bastante bien, pero lamentablemente en un descuido suyo logró escapar, a los 200 años.

-pero no importa, ya la encontré-dijo satisfecha.

-y la matare y mi hija será la reina-saliendo de la cueva y echando a volar.

continuará...

NOTA: hola Lighting Killer y Oscuris!, espero que te haya gustado, lo hice para ti!, es un poco corto, pero espero que sea de tu agrado. saludos de: ReynaDraki, del estado de donde se dice:... la fuerza de su gente!


	6. Chapter 6: espía secreto

**sexto capítulo, uf, creo que esta historia será un poco larga, no se desesperen, sin embargo, tratare de que sea un poco más largo que el anterior para que lo disfruten mucho más ;), saldré en la historia, pero cuando las cosas se empiecen a poner feas.**

**Disfruten!**

**Capítulo 6: Espía secreto.**

Iliana Heart siempre creyó en la amistad y en hacer lo correcto, incluso en sacrificarse por alguien a quien amaba estaba bien, pero cuando, en uno de sus viajes, se encontró con Crysthalis, comprendió que había estado equivocada todo ese tiempo, y asi fue que aceptó la misión de buscar a su hija perdida y avisarle cuando la encontrara, para que se reunieran de nuevo y ella tomara el trono, como debía ser.

Le costó mucho, 20 años para ser exactos, pero al fin halló a una joven unicornio que parecía ser ella, tenía el mismo nombre, pero se veía normal, por lo que decidió esperar a que ella misma se revelara como realmente era y le contara de su vida, por eso se volvió su amiga y se hizo muy cercana a ella, pero como era muy reservada jamás le dijo nada y nunca le enseño su forma para confirmar sus sospechas.

Caminaron y se movieron por mucho tiempo, volviéndose más cercanas, o eso creyó Iliana, ya que cuando se volvieron guardias y llegaron al castillo pensó, de nuevo, que le diría algo estando en Forest Hill, que era el lugar donde siempre quiso estar, pero sucedió lo contrario: se encerró en ella misma más que de costumbre, lo cual la volvió un poquito emocional y más dramática que de costumbre, pero como Draki ya estaba acostumbrada a ese tipo de cambios no le dio importancia.

La verdad es que cuando llego ese pegaso azul, Comet, su amiga empezó a mostrase más abierta con el, lo cual pensó que seria idóneo para ella y decidió actuar casual para que asi se dieran la oportunidad, hablando con Dark y James, a quien no le cayo bien, porque ya sospechaba algo cuando la vio hablando con alguien de forma extraña y reconoció la voz, por lo que le mando una carta, diciendo que tenía una misión diplomática para el y que tardaría un mes o mas en realizarla con éxito.

Una vez que estuvo fuera del camino, finalmente tuvo tiempo de poner su plan en marcha y le mando un mensaje a la reina indicándole la ubicación de su hija cuando se revelo frente a todos al encontrar a su hermana, Changing, lo cual, a su vez, la puso en un estado de furia contenida y de ganas de matarla, pero puso atención cuando escuchó acerca de las dos personalidades de las changelings, eso nunca lo supo la reina ni ella misma y podría ser de gran utilidad.

La carrera ciertamente lo cambió todo, ya que se formaron dos parejas: Changing y Arkantos, y Comet y Draki, las dos hermanas enamoradas de un simple pegaso y un simple unicornio, bah, no quiso ver la carrera porque en su lugar aprovecho para enviarle la dirección a la reina, además de notas que le facilitarían su misión, todo iba muy bien de acuerdo al plan y en muy poco tiempo ella tendría su venganza personal y Crysthalis tendría su deseo: una futura reina y una esclava para la reina, perfecto.

Después de la carrera y de que Dark y los demás se enteraran de que ya venía en camino Crysthalis empezaron a planear estrategias y algunas cosas que iban a necesitar, aunque ciertamente Iliana no pudo evitar reírse internamente al ver todo eso y de que no les iba a servir de nada, ya que no sabían lo que les esperaba, no podían saberlo y se encargaría de que jamás lo supieran.

-Iliana donde estas?-escuchó, a sus espaldas.

-aquí Draki-señalando la biblioteca.

-pásale, que has estado haciendo?-sacando un libro

-te he estado buscando, estas bien?-con preocupación

-si, es solo que esto es demasiado-sonando casual.

-te entiendo, ni yo lo asimilo-dijo, algo tímida.

Iliana hizo una mueca de disgusto y rabia, pero de espaldas aun, Dark ingresó momentos después a la biblioteca diciéndoles que estaban tratando de localizar a la reina pero que además había visto un changeling volando cerca del reino, lo cual hizo que ambas, una preocupada y la otra feliz, corrieran directamente a la sala del trono, donde los esperaban casi todos, solo faltaban Sol y Gunsmith.

Les mostró una serie de imágenes en las cuales e veía, efectivamente, al changeling, pero además cierta variación en el aire, símbolo de un extraño poder y que auguraba algo malo, Arkantos dijo que había una como mancha morada en una serie de rocas en la cima de una montaña y que tal vez eso les podría ayudar en esa batalla, solo debían saber lo que era y si era seguro ir a investigar.

-y no vendrá a atacarnos?-preguntó Comet.

-no creo Comet, no es lo que busca-dijo Changing, seria.

-y que quiere entonces?-le preguntó Draki

-am, pues...-empezó a decir, nerviosa.

Changing no sabía como empezar, pero básicamente les dijo que anoche había tenido un sueño en el que le decían que había una traidora entre ellos y que fue ella la que le dijo a Crysthalis donde se encontraba Draki y que planeaba algo malo para ella, es decir para Changing pero quería llevarse a Draki al lugar de donde ella provenía originalmente, para que fuera su futura reina de los changelings.

Dark se alarmó al escuchar eso, ya que existía una profecía acerca de eso y además ella también había tenido un sueño y era muchísimo más preocupante, ya que en el sueño aparecía Draki, pero no era ella realmente, sino que era su parte malvada, y que estaba al lado de un alicornio oscuro, asesinando a los habitantes de Forest Hill y a ellos los tenían encerrados en capullos.

Todos se alarmaron al escuchar eso, pero nadie más como Draki, recordaba su vida anterior y no quería volver a vivir algo como eso, asi que, sin aguantar mucho, solamente abrió sus alas, las cuales eran de insecto y trató de irse volando, pero Comet la detuvo, diciéndole que entre todos la derrotarían y que la protegería costara lo que costara, siendo apoyado por los demás y sacándole una sonrisa.

-gracias chicos-dijo Draki, animada.

-de nada, somos amigos-dijo Sol, junto a su madre.

-asi es, ven, quiero mostrarte algo-dijo Dark.

-que es?-preguntó Changing

-mis memorias, o parte de ellas-dijo Dark.

-para que?-preguntaron ambas hermanas.

-para que sepas que no solo sus vidas fueron un infierno-dijo Dark.

Dark los condujo a una sala en el subterráneo, donde se veían varios asientos y además una pantalla, junto a una cama con varios aparatos, Dark les dijo que ella había pasado algo similar con Celestia, y que tuvo que permanecer oculta por mucho tiempo hasta que ella la descubrió y la obligó a ser su mano derecha por varios años, impidiéndole ver a su familia, y que a su lado estaba su amiga Darina, quien murió por tratar de librarse de su control, indicándoles que se sentaran y que se pusieran cómodos, eso iba a tardar.

Entraron con un poco de incertidumbre, sin notar la sombra en la oscuridad de la habitación, la cual se acercó lentamente a la altura de donde se encontraba Arkantos y Gunsmith, y se quedó allí, esperando, a que se distrajeran por completo de lo que estaban haciendo.

Dark se colocó en la cama y con su magia activó la pantalla, cerrando los ojos y concentrándose en sus recuerdos, los demás teniendo momentos fugases de su infancia, su nacimiento, sus cortas amistades, su ocultamiento como princesa, la muerte sin querer de su amiga, la liberación de Knife, su primer novio, su segundo y varios, asi como su descubrimiento de reinos ocultos a lo largo de Equestria, incluso cuando conoció a James y la mentira de Celestia, de que no quería verlos juntos, porque después de que la despidió lo contrató a el y no quería perderlo, y por último, el recuerdo que ella quería que vieran.

-vean atentamente-les pidió Dark.

-que veremos?-le preguntaron, temerosos.

-descuiden, la verdad-les dijo, seria.

-bueno, a darle-dijo Gunsmith-te observamos.

-ja ja, gracioso-empezando a reproducirlo.

_Flashback ..._

_Una joven alicornio de 279 años volaba por el castillo de canterlot y sus alrededores, estaba algo cansada de que Celestia le dijera que hacer, como si ella no fuera capaz de hacerlo por si sola, agh, estaba harta, incluso cuando había conocido a James, un joven alicornio que era guardia, pero que estaba de misiones y no volvería en unos dos meses, le daba tiempo de arreglar algunas cosas._

_En eso estaba pensando cuando escuchó que Celestia la llamaba, por lo que se vio obligada a aterrizar en la terraza y con cuidado, ya que por poco arrolla a un sirviente que andaba por allí, se disculpó y luego cerró sus alas para ir a la busca de Celestia, no entendía que era tan importante, pero debía de serlo mucho, de otro modo habría llamado a alguien más, incluso le habría pedido ayuda a la princesa del reino Magic Hill, la cual se rumoreaba era muy poderosa, más que Celestia y ella juntas._

_Entró a la sala del trono, donde se hallaba Celestia, quien estaba atendiendo algunas peticiones de unos unicornios y anotando en otra sobre algunas advertencias y el peligro que les acechaba, aunque apenas fuera perceptible, no dejaba de serlo. Esperó pacientemente parada, con su uniforme, en la puerta, sin hacer ruido, solamente en posición de firmes, como sus padres le habían enseñado._

_Después de unas dos horas finalmente Celestia estuvo disponible y al ver a Dark en la puerta le hizo una seña para que se acercara y pudiera decirle el asunto. Le hizo una reverencia y se quitó el casco, diciéndole un: buenos días princesa Celestia, seguido de su saludo y luego le pidió que se levantara, lo cual hizo y se puso de inmediato su casco, preguntándole cual era la emergencia que requería de su ayuda._

_-una hembra de changeling-le dijo, seria._

_-que con eso princesa?-tratando de ser respetuosa._

_-fue vista en Ponyville y no sabemos que hace-dijo, enseñando una imagen._

_-que requiere que haga?-mirándola con curiosidad._

_-mátala, es una amenaza-dijo, desapareciendo la imagen_

_Dark se quedó congelada ante tal petición, ella defendía cualquier forma de vida, no importando si era un dragón, mantícora o un changeling, no le parecía correcto, ya que no era su culpa que devoraran el amor, más bien, era su naturaleza y nada iba a poder cambiar eso, ni el más potente de los hechizos o conjuros lo iba a lograr, no le parecía correcto más no dijo nada y se marchó, volando en silencio a Ponyville._

_Voló en silencio, pensando en la imagen que acababa de ver, no le parecía nada amenazadora, tan solo era una changeling de 9 años, unicornio, no parecía que le fuera a hacer daño a alguien, pero aun asi bien y podría intentarlo, solo esperaba que Knife no se descontrolara, de lo contrario esto podría resultar muy malo y eso era lo último que quería. Con ese pensamiento en mente aterrizó en donde se encontraba, que resultó ser la fuente, estando profundamente dormida con un periódico encima._

_-pss, amiga, despierta-la sacudió con su casco._

_-mmm, no quiero-murmuró, soñolienta._

_-hazme caso, es urgente-le insistió de nuevo._

_-agh, esta bien, ya me levanto-abriendo los ojos._

_-soy Darkness Angel, y tu?-en cuanto se despertó._

_-Cristal Heart-pestañeando lentamente._

_A Dark le sorprendió que no se alarmara y ella le dijo que soñó que la vería y que venía a protegerla, por eso no se alarmó y además le contó que no sabía la razón por la cual todos se espantaban y huían de ella, no era peligrosa y solo había absorbido el odio de los ponis y lo transformo en amor, no al revés, lo cual la sorprendió aun mas y decidió llevarla a Canterlot para que Celestia supiera de tan maravilloso don._

_Cristal empacó sus cosas que logró recolectar de allí y abrió sus alas, dejando sorprendida a Dark por lo bello de su color, a pesar de ser de insecto, eran de un verde brillante, diferente y hasta podría jurar que un poquito más grandes que las demás, sencillamente, fantásticas. Volaron sin detenerse, echándole un vistazo a la luna y contándole a la changeling de la historia de la princesa Luna/Nightmare Moon, cosa que le fascinó ya que jamás la había oído y sintió compasión por esa princesa, no se lo merecía._

_Canterlot se veía estupendo de noche, le daba cierto aire majestuoso y a la vez terrorífico, no se explicaba ninguna el porque, Dark, antes de llegar, le contó que en realidad era una princesa, de Forest Hill, pero que se ocultaba por su propio bien, para evitar la envidia de Celestia y que su amor por James floreciera antes de eso, y que ocultaba sus alas y le hacía creer que usaba un hechizo para poder volar, que ingenua._

_Celestia, al verla llegar, volando y con la changeling, se enfureció y le preguntó el porque desobedeció la orden, diciéndole ella que en realidad no era su sirviente y que ella no le hacía daño a nadie, solamente absorbía el odio, no el amor, lo que la volvía una talentosa excepción y no había porque matarla pero eso solamente la hizo enojar aun más, por lo que se dispuso a matarla ella misma._

_-no lo permitiré Celestia!-poniéndose enfrente de ella._

_-quítate de mi camino Darkness!-usando su cuerno_

_-jamás!-usando el suyo._

_Pelearon por mucho, siendo Dark la ganadora, para alegría de su nueva amiga, Cristal, y enojo y furia de Celestia, quien no podía creer que Dark fuera mucho más poderosa que ella, por lo que, muy enojada, la echó del castillo y le prohibió poner un casco en el castillo e en la ciudad, Canterlot, hasta que su hermana volviera de la luna, algo que, según ella, no iba a pasar jamás, pero estaba muy equivocada._

_Las dos se fueron, juntas, hasta llegar a donde vivía Cristal, despidiéndose y ella disculpándose por los problemas que le causo, a lo que ella respondió diciéndole que no era molestia y que, al contrario, estaba feliz de poder finalmente, librarse del yugo de Celestia, simplemente no aguantaba más, y se lo debía todo a ella, por lo que le regaló un collar con forma de un cristal, mitad negro y mitad blanco, como amistad._

_fin del flashback..._

Al terminar el recuerdo Dark se quitó el casco de la cabeza y los miró a todos, estaban con la boca abierta, nunca en su vida se imaginaron que Dark hubiera sido asi con un changeling, en especial con la abuela de Draki y de Changing, quienes al saber lo que Dark hizo por ella le tomaron más respeto y se acercaran para decirle lo que opinaban, junto a sus parejas y los demás, quienes también le dieron un abrazo y comprendieron que tenían una esperanza para todo esto, que había una salida y la encontrarían juntos.

Estaban tan concentrados, que no se dieron cuenta del momento en el que la sombra, que era Crysthalis, tomaba a Gunsmith del ala y lo arrastraba, sin que los demás pudieran hacer nada, que solamente observar horrorizados y tratar de hacer algo, pero sin poder hacer nada, Sol se echo a llorar, siendo consolada falsamente por Iliana y Dark, junto a Draki, trató de detenerla, pero Crysthalis quiso agarrarla también, más Changing, Arkantos y Comet fueron más veloces y la sujetaron a tiempo.

-que haremos ahora?-dijo Sol, desolada.

-no lo se hija mía, no lo se-dijo Dark, triste

-tranquila Sol, lo recuperaremos-dijo Draki, convencida.

-asi, es, no están solas-dijo Changing

-totalmente-dijo Arkantos.

-dalo por hecho amigo-dijo Comet

Asi, con el ánimo levantado, todos se dirigieron a la sala del trono, necesitaban nuevos planes y además una estrategia, por no decir la ayuda de una aliada poderosa, incluso más poderosa que Celestia y Dark juntas, la princesa ReynaDraki de Magic Hill, solo que debían todos saber quien era ella, aunque Dark no lo sabía, para su sorpresa Comet sabía quien era ella, junto a Draki y Arkantos, debían contarles de ella.

continuará...

1.- que tal?

2.- sugerencias?

3.- que parejas quieren además de las ya establecidas?


	7. Chapter 7: ¿otra princesa?

**no me maten! *esquiva un sartén*, perdón, perdón, perdón, no era mi intención tardar tanto, esque mis papás me obligaron a salir, y, pues, no me dejaban escribir mucho, pero aquí lo tienen, finalmente, como ven?, espero que sea de su agrado, comenten plis!.**

**Disfruten!**

**Capítulo 7: ¿Otra princesa?**

(POV de Armero)

Me desperté en una cueva toda sucia y que era muy enorme, me dolía la cabeza y vi que tenía amarrada con una cadena una pata y mis alas estaban destrozadas, extrañamente no sentía dolor pero no por eso lo hacía incomodo, y además estaba en una celda, muy bien vigilada por changelings, rayos, creo que fue Crysthalis la que me capturó, estoy en problemas, y sino salgo de aquí, probablemente no este vivo.

Uno de los changelings se acercó y me dio una bandeja con comida, asegurándome que la reina me quería vivo y no había razón alguna para matarme, o eso decían ellos, bah, uno ya no sabe si confiar en TODOS los changelings solo porque tu amiga es uno de ellos a medias por supuesto, aunque tenía mucha hambre y fue asi que me vi obligado a comer, con muchas ganas y dejar totalmente limpia la bandeja, pensando en lo que podía hacer o querer la reina para tenerme a mi, es decir, no soy importante!, o si?.

Era de noche aun, por lo que decidí echar una siesta, la cual duró, pues, no se cuanto, pero debió ser mucho, ya que cuando abrí los ojos me di cuenta de que era como mediodía, si que estaba cansado, pero más me sorprendió cuando escuché quejidos y gritos de auxilio, ambos de dos distintas yeguas, por lo que abrí mucho los ojos ante la posibilidad de no ser el único prisionero aquí, pero debía saber a quienes pertenecían esas voces, aunque, creía reconocer una de ellas.

-hola, hay alguien?!-grite, en espera.

-hola, eres Gunsmith?-escuché, de regreso.

-si, quienes son ustedes?-feliz de ser reconocido.

-Star y Jaqueline!-escuché, quedándome helado.

No esperaba que ellas estuvieran aquí, asi que de inmediato les empecé a preguntar que como habían llegado hasta allí, recibiendo la respuesta que ellas habían sido interceptadas de camino a Arrendelle y de camino al reino de cristal, jamás llegaron a su destino y lo por es que nadie las iba a buscar, ya que Crysthalis había falsificado unas cartas y las mando diciendo que cambiaban de planes y no irían allí, sino que estarían en Ponyville a solas y luego irían a Forest Hill, mentiras.

Yo, a mi vez, les relate de mis aventuras hasta el momento, incluyendo la memoria de su madre, dejándolas sorprendidas y orgullosas de su madre por enseñarle a Celestia una lección, ahora veo de quien sacaron ese espíritu de orgullo, hmp. No tengo ni la menor idea de cuanto tiempo pasamos aquí, pero recuerdo que me estaba durmiendo de muevo cuando comentaron que cuando un changeling como Draki se enamora forma un vínculo emocional con su pareja, y eso solo es la mitad de su ritual especial.

-en serio?-asombrado.

-si, si lo terminan tendrán hijos-dijo Star.

-lo mejor es que nada les puede pasar-dijo Jaqueline.

-a que te refieres?-confuso, e intrigado.

-bueno, lo que pasa es que...-empezó a decir.

Pero no terminó de decir nada, porque en ese preciso momento entró Crysthalis por la entrada de la cueva y nos miró con una sonrisa satisfecha, haciendo que me enojara y que las alicornios se quejaran de que las hubiera capturado, causando que les pusiera una mordaza por medio de magia en su hocico, cosa que me desagradó al máximo y decidí encararla, preguntándole que hacia yo ahí y para que me quería.

Más no me respondió y en su lugar me revisó las alas, comprobando que estuvieran lo bastante dañadas para que si lograba soltarme no me escapara volando y acto seguido sacó un látigo y empezó a darme, sintiendo las lagrimas recorrer mis mejillas, pero mordiéndome los labios para no darle la satisfacción de que me estuviera afectando como ella no tenía idea, mientras sus lacayos lastimaban igual o peor a Star y Jaqueline, quien de alguna manera había logrado zafarse de la mordaza y gritaba con todas sus fuerzas.

-déjalas en paz Crysthalis!-le grité, harto de la situación.

-porque debería de hacerte caso a ti?-buena pregunta, pensé.

-al menos no golpees fuerte a Jackie-le dije, suplicando.

-que interesante, otra pareja?-pregunto, burlonamente

-cállate-le dije, audaz.

-me parece que no-dándome un latigazo en la garganta

Grité de manera muy fuerte, ya que me había dado en un lugar sensible, para después quedarme ronco, y darme cuenta de que me había cortado las cuerdas vocales, ahora como iba a hablar?, ni yo mismo lo sabía, pero debía intentar pensar en algo por Jackie y Star, más no iba a ser nada fácil si nos vigilaban las 24 horas del día. Pero me sentí algo mejor cuando abrió mi celda y echaba, de manera no muy sutil, los cuerpos inconscientes de las dos alicornios, anunciando que nos pusiéramos cómodos, ya que tenía que hablar con su espía y debía estar a solas, encargando a sus lacayos la tarea de vigilarnos muy bien.

Solamente le sostuve la mirada hasta que se fue, luego de eso me derrumbe, ya que estaba perdiendo algo de sangre(no, muy poca) y me sentía más débil a cada minuto, pero hacía algo de frío, y me di cuenta de que yo tenía mantas, por lo que, haciendo un gran esfuerzo, me arrastre tanto como la cadena en mi pata me lo permitió, y arrastre a mis costados a las dos alicornios, acomodando a Star de forma que sus dos alas la cubrieran, asi como la manta, pero acurrucándome junto a Jaqueline, sintiendo como se calentaban las dos y también que, con un poco de su energía mis heridas empezaban a sanar, lentamente.

-Gun...Gunsmith-trató de decirme

-shhh, duerme Jackie-la silencié.

-saldremos de aquí?-me preguntó, temerosa.

-por supuesto que si-le asegure.

Dicho esto volvió a acurrucarse a mi costado pero además tomo mi ala y se envolvió en ella, cuidando no apretarla mucho y dándome un suave beso en los labios, el cual le devolví, antes de cerrar los ojos, y pensar, que me arrepentía muy poco de usar lo que quedaba de mi voz para tranquilizar a Jackie, pero que valió la pena, solo debía aguantar lo suficiente para sacarlas de allí a salvo, espero que a tiempo. No se lo que se traiga entre manos la reina, pero se que la derrotaremos, solo debemos reunir a los aliados correctos y podremos derrotarla, ella cree que no podremos, pero le vamos a demostrar lo contrario.

HHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH

(POV general)

Magic Hill_

En un lugar, no muy lejano de Forest Hill, entre unas rocas, oculto de los demás que quisieran dañar a sus habitantes o al reino mismo, vivía una alicornio de color azul celeste, crin verde esmeralda y ojos color violeta, la cual estaba escribiendo una nota muy importante en la historia, cuando de repente le llegó un extraño sonido de lamentos desde una cueva no lejos de allí, supo que alguien estaba siendo torturado.

Con un suspiro, enrolló la carta y se la mando a una amiga suya, la cual la estaba esperando desde hacía días y se la debía, pero como princesa de Magic Hill debía ordenar sus prioridades por orden de correspondencia y de importancia, pero al menos se encontraba libre, dejando las cosas en su escritorio y dirigiéndose a la sala del trono, en donde se hallaba en el centro una especie de esfera, suspendida mediante magia, y en la cual se mostraba lo que sucedía en toda Equestria, era algo muy bello de ver.

-veamos, que sucede ahora-presionando su cuerno.

-mmm, al parecer Gunsmith esta en riesgo-se dijo a si misma.

-Sophia!-le gritó a su fiel guardia.

Apenas hubo llamado a su guardia, esta llego con un estruendo, ya que sin querer había tirado una armadura, pero la recogió en cuanto entró, con las mejillas sonrojadas de vergüenza y acomodándose el casco sobre su cabeza, adornada con un cuerno, por ser una talentosa unicornio, de ese reino.

-si princesa?-haciendo una reverencia.

-asegúrate de escribir una carta a Dark Angel-pasándole las cosas.

-de inmediato mi princesa-dijo, empezando a escribir.

-y prepara mi carruaje, pronto hare un viaje-mirándola con cariño.

-como ordene princesa-terminando la carta y saliendo.

Sonrió, observando como se iba y de nuevo fijándose en la pantalla, o esfera, como mejor se acomodara ella, le dolía que las hijas de Dark, asi como Gunsmith estuviesen sufriendo, pero lamentablemente no podía hacer nada para que el destino cambiara, si lo hacia, podría cambiar el pasado o el futuro, debidamente cada uno con sus consecuencias propias y no quería arriesgarse, no de nuevo al menos, esa vez cometió un error horrible y no quería volverlo a ver y vivir en carne propia, mejor muerta.

Se colocó su corona, asi como su collar y sus zapatos y salió del castillo a dar una vuelta, aprovechando que estaba oscuro y nadie que no encendiera una lámpara podría distinguir quien es, lo cual le daba cierta ventaja y se dirigió hasta el árbol de las memorias, un lugar donde cada habitante de cada reino ponía sus memorias, conforme iban creciendo, asi como había un árbol del destino, el cual, si tocaba una esfera, esta le mostraba lo que le iba a suceder a un poni, pegaso, unicornio e incluso un alicornio.

Siempre le dolía ver más el del destino, pero era necesario, tenía 10000 años y había visto tantas cosas en su larga vida, que ya estaba acostumbrada al dolor de la pérdida, varias veces estuvo a punto de casarse, pero solo buscaban su inmenso poder, seguía siendo, a la fecha una alicornio virgen, casta y pura, aunque realmente no le importaba, deseaba poder saber cual era su destino, cosa que no podía.

Se alejó luego de estarlos contemplando, en especial el de Iliana, llorando un poco al ver lo que le esperaba, y todo por culpa de su estupidez y de la influencia de la reina Crysthalis, la única rival en potencia de ReynaDraki, quien simplemente deseaba que Draki la derrotara y heredara el trono, asi se acabaría el terror hacia los changelings y podrían vivir en paz los reinos de Canterlot, Arrendelle, Forest Hill, Magic Hill, imperio de cristal, Solaris y otro que aun estaba oculto, pero que ella ya conocía.

-princesa ya esta lo que me pidió-le dijo Sophia, apareciéndose a su lado.

-gracias Sophie, ve a descansar-le dijo suspirando.

-gracias, como ordene-bromeo, yéndose de nuevo.

-ay, que voy a hacer con ella?-se preguntó ReynaDraki, con incertidumbre.

-bueno, mejor me voy, debo hacer algo antes de ir a Forest Hill-abriendo sus alas

Llegó al castillo y se quitó una rama del árbol, llendo a su cuarto y poniéndose una capa con capucha para evitar ser reconocida, asi como un hechizo para ocultar sus alas, de momento, asi como sus joyas que llevaba encima, debía ser precavida. Se despidió de Sophia, quien le prometió vigilar el reino en su ausencia y sujetó las riendas de su carruaje, siendo tirado por unas magníficas criaturas: Faes, un tipo de ponis pero que tenían alas de mariposa y plumas en todo el cuerpo y nada en las alas, siendo originarios de su reino y celosamente protegidos y resguardados del mundo exterior, estaba lista para su viaje.

HHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH

(POV general)

-y cual es su nombre?-preguntó Comet

-nadie lo sabe con exactitud Comet-dijo Dark.

-como se le conoce?-esta vez, Changing.

-como ReynaDraki-dijo Draki, seria.

Hacia horas que no llegaban a ningún lado, no tenían ni idea de lo que le había pasado a Gunsmith y solamente tenían una vaga idea de lo que la reina planeaba, ya sabían que mataría a Changing y se llevaría a Draki, esclavizándolos a todos, pero lo que no sabían era porque o para que se llevo a Gunsmith, eso no tenía sentido ni aunque lo miraran por mucho tiempo, se estaban desesperando demasiado.

Iliana hacía horas que no se la veía, pero porque dijo que debía hacer un viaje de urgencia a Ponyville y que no la buscaran, era un asunto bastante delicado, entendiendo todos eso y entonces llendo a sus lugares y jugando varias cosas o yéndose cada dos por dos para tener, em, sesiones privadas de entretenimiento, para gran tortura de Dark y Sol, ya que, al ser las dueñas de allí, eran las encargadas de limpiar todo su magnifico desastre, de echo Sol no pudo acercarse a una mesa de caoba en su habitación sin sufrir arcadas y conjurar en su cabeza una imagen bastante comprometedora de Changing.

-al menos sabemos que quiere ayudar-dijo Draki.

-si, claro, y donde esta entonces?-murmuró Arkantos, irritado.

-tal vez debe hacer otra cosa-sugirió Sol, tímidamente.

-puede ser, puede ser-comentó Draki a Comet.

-quien escuchar el mito de su existencia?-preguntó Dark.

-si!-exclamaron todos, acomodándose.

_Hace mucho, mucho tiempo, antes de que Celestia naciera, antes de que se originara Discord, antes que todo, existió una poderosa alicornio, la cual era la encargada de todo el universo, desde las estrellas hasta cada gota de agua, su nombre, era Emperatrizshinning, la cual era una alicornio de color azul marino, crin color verde jade, ojos color amarillo y unas impotentes alas, del tamaño de su cuerpo._

_Equestria era solamente un planeta desolado, cuando ella llegó, según dicen, creada de la energía del cosmos, nadie lo sabe, hizo todas las formas de vida conocidas, producto de su imaginación, incluyendo a los primeros seres vivos: un unicornio, un pegaso y un poni de tierra, a los cuales cada uno les dio su respectiva pareja y asi fue como empezaron a poblar Equestria, distribuyéndose en el mundo entero_

_Se sintió feliz, pero sintió que faltaba una princesa la cual gobernara, asi que quedó embarazada, por su propio hechizo de fertilidad, y dio a luz a una hembra alicornio, de plumas en todo su cuerpo, incluyendo las alas, de color cielo, crin verde esmeralda y ojos violetas, le puso, de nombre, Tara Strong, de apodo, ReynaDraki, por su tendencia a jugar con dragones y poder controlarlos a su merced._

_Después, al sentir que debía haber más, creo a los padres de Celestia y Luna, dándoles el mando del día y la noche, para sonreír cuando ella dio a luz a Celestia y a los después a Luna, permitiéndose asi, descansar en paz, viendo cumplida su labor, en un hoyo negro, dándole toda su magia a su hija y deseándole buena suerte, la cual creció sana y con carácter, creciendo al lado de las hermanas, presenciando el nacimiento y caos del reinado de Discord y su derrota, viendo como pelaban y como la desterró a Luna, encontrando un hogar para ella misma en Magic Hill, oculto entre las rocas, quedándose allí y vigilando lo que sucedía, sin tomar parte, saliendo de vez en cuando para tratar de cambiar el destino._

-guau, que increíble!-exclamo Arkantos.

-magnifico!-dijo Comet

-fue la primer princesa?-pregunto Draki.

-ojala la conozca-se dijo Changing.

-tal vez lo hagas Changing-la animó Dark.

No supieron a que venía esa frase, pero lo que si sabían, era que por lo menos, si ella les ayudaba, entonces no había nada que perder, por lo que, más animados, se decidieron a ir un rato a un arque cerca del castillo a jugar un rato, estaban muy tensos y debían un descanso, sino cuando fuera la hora de la batalla no estarían en condiciones y podrían morir por esa imprudencia, era mejor relajarse un poco.

No sabían, de igual manera, de que Tara Strong, o ReynaDraki, como se le conoce mejor, se dirigía a Ponyville para hacerle una visita a Iliana, y tratar de impedir que muriera a manos de Draki, quien sabía que no tendría otra opción que cumplir con su deber, pero que haría lo correcto, manejando su carro tirado por Faes, sin saber que ella misma era uno de ellos, y escondiendo su carro en cuanto aterrizó, revisando que su capa estuviera en su lugar y empezando a caminar, no quería alertar a Celestia, aun no.

-bueno, a buscar a Iliana-se dijo firme.

continuará...


	8. Chapter 8: escape de la cueva

**perdón si me tardo, esque tengo hasta las 10 de la noche y pues, me surgen ideas poco a poco, aquí primero iré con los chicos de la prisión, luego con Tara, o sea, yo en poni y al final con Dark y sus amigos, paciencia plis, solo eso pido. Comenten plis!**

**Disfruten!**

**Capítulo 8: Escape de la cueva.**

(POV Jaqueline)

agh!, no se si podré aguantar más esta tortura!, ya perdí la cuenta de los días que llevamos aquí en esta cueva que quien sabe en donde se ubica, sin nada más que la compañía de los changelings y de Crysthalis, que solo venía a burlarse de mi esposo, si, esposo, se que suena bastante apresurado, pero cuando la misma reina nos dijo que llevábamos aquí unas dos semanas, en ese tiempo lo llegue a conocer, aun y cuando no pudiera hablar, y asi fue que nos enamoramos profundamente.

Mi hermana Star trataba de no sentirse abatida por no tener pareja aun y porque no sabía si saldríamos de allí con vida, pero yo aun no perdía mi fe, sin contar que ya me habían lastimado mis alas también, y algunos latigazos, pero nada más allá, sospecho que es porque ella sospecha que en mi interior se esta formando una nueva vida, tardara unos 9 meses y medio, pero al menos siento algo dentro de mi.

Yo lo ayudo cuando quiere expresarse, aunque a veces me divierte ver sus intentos de comunicación, incluso a Star, quien se emocionó al saber que sería tia e incluso le dio el coraje de golpear a Crysthalis en la cara, claro que eso solamente le generó un latigazo más fuerte de lo normal en su costado derecho, una hemorragia leve, pero la dejo inconsciente por días, creo que unos tres, necesito salir de aquí pero ya.

En un momento escuché ruidos y vi como un changeling nos traía comida, dejando la bandeja frente a nosotros, casi que parecía estarse burlando de nosotros, como se atreve, ese maldito, le mataría si no me hubieran bloqueado la magia, esto es realmente frustrante.

Star se levantó y con trabajos se acercó a mi, sentándose con esfuerzo, y con un vientre un poco más prominente, debo decir, antes de que se me olvide, de que un changeling que nos custodia, sorprendentemente puede cambiar la ira por la bondad, siendo otro de los changelings con genes extraordinarios, no se como, pero se que derrotaremos a la reina. Su nombre es Max Sterling, nombre raro, eh?, pero bueno, es encantador con mi hermana, serán buenos padres cuando salgamos de aquí.

Para que la reina no se de cuanta y asi no le haga daño a mi hermana Max se arriesgó usando un hechizo que causó que no se le notara, excusando las nauseas por estar enferma, cosa que se tragó y le dio medicamentos, después de todo, nos quería vivos y en buen estado, pero lamentablemente no lo era del todo, sino, como es que mi amado Gunsmith esta sin voz y como medio muerto?.

Sentí el bebé moverse en el vientre de mi hermana y sonreí, junto a Max, quien estaba adentro sin temor ya que de nuevo la reina estaba afuera, hablando con su informante, me preocupa mucho, ya que podría ser cualquiera y eso aumenta el riesgo de que revelen información que no deben en el peor momento, esto es serio y la verdad es que deseo salir, creo que ya se como, pero debe ser de manera rápida y efectiva, de esa manera no sospecharía nada, pero debía pensar en los demás si esto tenía que funcionar bien.

Gunsmith repentinamente se levantó cuando yo me di la vuelta, sujetándome la pata derecha y tratando de decirme algo, por la seña que me hizo, supuse que se trataba que había soñado algo, al parecer muy importante, pero no soy nada buena en lenguaje de señas, no se lo que dice. Afortunadamente Mark si sabe, y, con su aceptamiento, se sienta frente a el y le pide que le diga que es lo que vio, copiando y traduciendo lo que nos dice, palabra por palabra, su expresión cambió de concentración a asombro y tanto Star como yo, entendimos que era algo asombroso, pero, que?.

-creo que se porque estamos aquí-dijo Max.

-estamos?-le pregunte, incrédula.

-si, yo soy raptado-me dijo, sorprendiéndome.

-y que hacemos aquí?-le pregunte, ansiosa por saber.

-quieren hacer experimentos de genes-dijo Max, tras una pausa

Me quedé completamente helada, ahora entendía todo, las muestras que me tomo antes de que se diera cuenta de mi embarazo que aun no se nota, los latigazos, las patadas, las costadas, todo, absolutamente todo, y ahora se que el mito de la Reyna de los alicornios es cierta, la princesa Tara Strong, ReynaDraki, existe de verdad, y nos va a ayudar a resolver este gran problema, yo lo se, lo presiento en mi mente.

Gunsmith se derrumbó en el suelo, pero yo lo sostuve, junto a Max y lo coloque en la cama que el nos logro conseguir, sintiéndome muy mal por el y por que mi hermana, la cual, por estar embarazada de un changeling es adelantado lleva 5 meses y me da pendiente de que el bebé nazca aquí. Nos dimos una larga mirada y luego nos sobresaltamos al escuchar que Crysthalis volvía, por lo que Max, comprendiendo que ya era hora, quito el hechizo y se quedó en la celda, debía encararla y no mostrar temor alguno.

-ahora que quieres Crysthalis?-le pregunte

No dijo absolutamente nada, únicamente se me acercó y me puso un aparato de medición en el vientre, asi como a mi hermana, y vi que era un aparato ultrasonido, en el de Star mostraba a una bebé mitad changeling y mitad alicornio, la cual se desarrollaba bastante bien, en el mío, se veía únicamente apenas la imagen de el feto formándose, es hermoso y espero que no le vaya a hacer daño la reina.

Nos quitó los aparatos y sonrió satisfecha, para después darse la vuelta y preparar algunas cosas más que iba a necesitar, sin darse cuenta de que yo, aprovechando que nos dio de comer en una bandeja de plata, me había zafado de los grilletes y había zafado a mi hermana y a Gunsmith, solo faltaba Max, quien, al ver que se daba la vuelta de inmediato tomo la bandeja y se quito sus grilletes, pero poniéndoselos flojos cuando se volvió a dar la vuelta, asi no se enteraría de nada y pensaría que solo estaban algo flojos.

-esto va muy bien pequeñas-dijo, sonriente.

-no te las daremos-le dijimos, furiosas.

-eso lo veremos-azotando a Gunsmith y a Max.

-resultaste ser un traidor Max-le dijo, como lamentándolo.

-y es un honor serlo-le dijo, orgulloso de si mismo.

Le dio un golpe en la mejilla y luego, le mando un mensaje a su informante, pero por un descuido alcance a notar que era un unicornio y que era hembra, además de ser un guardia, mmm, será la otra guardia del castillo de Forest Hill?, necesito comprobarlo, al parecer esta en Ponyville, pero el problema es que no puedo salir de aquí, no aun, Star y Gunsmith son los que están más en riesgo, ahora que vi que estaba concentrada en algo en particular, fue que vi mi oportunidad de que escaparan de aquí con éxito.

-es solo una corta visita mis ponis-dijo, cerrando su dispositivo.

-y eso me importa?-le dije, fingiendo.

-cállate tu, Angel-dándome en mi ala herida.

Aullé de dolor, pero lo soporté, debía hacerlo, aunque se me dificulto un poco cuando se rio de mi en mi cara, para después abrir sus alas y echarse a volar, según ella, a ver en persona a su informante y a castigarla por desobedecer sus ordenes, oh, en este momento no quisiera ser ella, se los digo muy en serio.

Apenas se fue, inmediatamente escribí una carta para mi madre y se la mande con la poca magia que logré reunir, esperaba que la recibiera, al mismo tiempo que sujetaba a mi hermana y a Gunsmith con mis patas, ayudada por Max y los colocaba afuera de la celda, cerrándola apenas estuvieron afuera, observando como Gunsmith estaba despierto, aunque débil y me miraba con una mirada de horror en el rostro mientras que la de Star solamente denotaba entendimiento y algo de pena por nosotros.

Les dije que apenas y aparecieran en el castillo mi hermana buscara ayuda médica, asi como Gunsmith y le contaran todo a mi madre, dándoles además mi collar, con un mensaje especial para ella, aplicando el hechizo, con ayuda de Max, sin darles tiempo a responder y solamente desvaneciéndose en el aire, caímos al suelo, exhaustos, pero satisfechos de que estuvieran a salvo, por mi no había problema, estaba a salvo mientras llevara solo unas semanas, pero me preocupaba Max, aunque me aseguró que era parte de su trabajo y que estaba feliz de dar su vida por su esposa, también se casaron aquí, por cierto.

-estarán a salvo Jaqueline-me aseguró.

-lo se, me preocupa mi madre-le dije.

-descuida, no temas y ten fe-me dijo.

Oh, mi buena hermana, mi buen esposo Gunsmith, por favor lleguen a salvo y avísenle a mi madre y a los demás, que estamos en riesgo y que no hay mucho tiempo, encuentren a ReynaDraki y que les ayude en esta guerra, no queremos perder a más gente de la que ya vamos a perder, por favor, háganlo, Ya que entre más tardemos en ganar ventaja, más oportunidades tiene Crysthalis de ganar, es preciso obtener la ayuda de la reina de los alicornios, ya ni siquiera princesa, reina de todos ellos.

HHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH

(POV de ReynaDraki)

*se oye el canto de un gallo*

Suspiré con fuerza, ya llevaba aquí unas 3 horas y no había señales de ella, podía buscarla usando mi magia, pero eso haría que me delatara y necesitaba el anonimato para poder llevar con éxito mis misiones que necesitaba para que al menos tuvieran una oportunidad de ganar, incluso si esta era mínima. En mi mente vi como Jaqueline lograba enviar lejos de la cueva a Star y a Gunsmith, al castillo de Forest Hill con Dark y los demás, lo cual me hizo sonreír, aliviada, por esa gran idea que tuvo.

Me volví a concentrar cuando miré que una unicornio con cutie Mark de un corazón y una flor en su flanco derecho salía de una tienda de reliquias y miraba a todos lados antes de salir de inmediato para el bosque Everfree, es extraño, pero debo asegurarme de que no descubra mi carruaje, eso definitivamente cambiaria todo y tendría que borrarle la memoria, la necesitaba asi.

Me detuve a saludar a Twilight y a Spike, tratando de ser amable y fingiendo que venía de Forest Hill, sorprendiéndolos y emocionándolos, habían oído hablar de ese reino, pero jamás tenían oportunidad de ir, sobre todo ahora que Twilight era princesa y tenía su propio castillo aquí, convirtiendo a Ponyville en otro reino más, dejando de ser solamente un simple pueblo, pero debía ir al bosque con urgencia, por lo que me despedí de ambos con premura y camine al bosque, corriendo apenas deje de verlos atrás de mi.

-bien, por donde iría?-me pregunté.

-creo que se fue por aquí-murmuré, observando un camino.

-seguiré el camino-comenzando a andar.

Me fijé en que conforme iba avanzando los animales se calmaban o los árboles dejaban de ser tan espesos, al parecer al volver al mundo que me vio nacer y crecer respondía favorablemente, lo cual me encanto, pero que casi hizo que me atragantara cuando me fije en que Crysthalis aterrizaba en el medio del bosque y se fijaba en la unicornio que se acercaba y se arrodillaba enfrente de ella, diciéndole que ya había cumplido con su parte y los demás esperaban un ataque suyo directo, sin saber que en realidad atacarían de costado y de manera sorpresiva, gruñí un poco al escuchar eso, agh!, como las odio a las dos!.

-y que hay de ReynaDraki Crysthalis?-le pregunto Iliana.

-es solo un mito Iliana-la tranquilizo Crysthalis.

-como diga mi reina, que hago ahora?-le pregunto, ansiosa.

-vuelve al castillo pero escóndete-le ordeno, feliz

-claro que si Crysthalis-inclinándose y yéndose al pueblo.

Como no quería que se diera cuenta de mi presencia, inmediatamente hice un hechizo para aparecerme de vuelta en el pueblo, de nuevo siguiéndole la pista, pero como la vi y estaba decidida a seguir en el camino a su muerte segura, decidí que perdía mi tiempo, por lo que en su lugar use mi cuerno para decirles a los Faes que tiraran del carruaje de vuelta a Magic Hill, debía ir sola a la cueva a ver a los dos prisioneros.

En mi mente escuché como asentían y me decían que me quedara tranquila, dejándome, precisamente, tranquila y dirigiéndome a las afueras del pueblo para quitar el hechizo y sacar mis alas, y revelar mi cuerpo cubierto de plumas, siendo revelado que era una Fae, pero comúnmente llamada alicornio, irónicamente, yo les puse el nombre de alicornios y les quite las plumas del pelaje, dejándoselas en las alas solamente, jajaja, se verían graciosas Celestia y Luna con plumas, no me las imagino jamás.

Entré con mucho silencio, procurando que no se notara el ruido de mis cascos o el sonido de mis alas, ya que las tenía extendidas y eran tan enormes como mi cuerpo, vi una serie de aparatos destinados a los experimentos con genes y con alicornios, los cuales prohibí hace mucho tiempo, creo que cuando Celestia fue coronada princesa de toda Equestria, traicionando mi confianza y obligándome a esconderme en mi reino y borrar ese conocimiento de la mente de todos los habitantes de Equestria.

-pss, Jaqueline, Max-los llame, en silencio

-quien eres, donde estas?-escuché, a mi derecha.

-soy una amiga, están bien?-acercándome lentamente.

-no mucho que digamos-oi, con amargura.

Llegué más a la derecha, hasta que me tope con los barrotes de la celda, observando al changeling que se ganó el corazón de Star, y que en unos pocos días sería bendecido con la llegada de su primer hijo, junto a la alicornio de color celeste y cabello blanco, asi como sus ojos color azules de color marino, ella parecía estar bien, pero Max se veía con algunos cortes, aunque no tenía heridas mayores, por fortuna.

Vi como se quedaron con la boca abierta cuando vieron mis alas, al igual que mis plumas y mis ojos, los cuales eran de color blanco, pero no porque fuera ciega, sino porque yo lo veía todo, desde la punta de Equestria a la otra, y mi cutie Mark era una galaxia, denotando mi gran poder. Sonreí al ver sus caras y luego doble mis alas, cubriendo por completo mis costados y sintiendo un poco de culpa al verlos en ese estado, pero no había tiempo y de inmediato les conté lo que escuché y quien era el espía.

-es Iliana Heart?!-dijo Jaqueline, furiosa.

-debí suponerlo-dijo Max, con amargura.

Hice un hechizo para que sus heridas se curaran y también para que Crysthalis no llegara de inmediato, necesitaba hablarles de inmediato, diciéndoles que pusieran atención, contándoles sobre mi plan y lo que tenían que hacer, les agradó mi plan y hasta pusieron algunas ideas de su parte, en verdad me sorprende como los jóvenes son capaces de tanta imaginación y de tantas ideas en un solo momento.

Camine alrededor de la cueva por unos minutos, en verdad que lo de que Draki se liberara me hacia un mal, junto a que quería que se pelearan entre ellos, tal vez era hora de que supieran todos que yo no era un mito y que era real, aunque, no, mejor espero a la batalla, asi causare más impresión, jeje. Jaqueline se puso de pie, denotando su estómago de 1 mes de embarazo, y tratando de alcanzarme, por lo que me acerque y me pregunto al oído, de manera rápida.

-nos ayudaras en esta batalla?-respirando muy rápido.

-por supuesto Jaqueline-susurrándole en el oído.

-es bueno saberlo-me dijo Max.

-que hay de Draki y Changing?-me preguntaron.

Iba a responder, pero en ese momento mi hechizo se rompió, ya que lo hice de un solo minuto, y sentí que ella se acercaba, por lo que no les dije nada y me escondí en la parte más oscura, usando un hechizo de invisibilidad muy potente, viendo como de inmediato, al sentir que se acercaba, se pusieron en un estado de somnolencia, y despertándose de inmediato cuando golpeo los barrotes, enojada, al ver que faltaban dos de los prisioneros, abriéndola y preguntándoles con furia donde se habían ido.

Me contuve para no hacer nada, cuando les golpeó con el látigo, aunque me alivie un poco al ver que evitaba dañar a Jaqueline en su vientre, dándole solamente en sus alas y a Max en su costado, pero sin sacar ninguna respuesta, y me sentí orgullosa de su fortaleza, en verdad que si. Me moví de manera cuidadosa, alejándome un poco de la cueva y diciéndoles, telepáticamente que pronto saldrían de allí, diciéndome, del mismo modo, aunque con algo de esfuerzo que esperarían y que me deseaban suerte.

-por supuesto amigos-dije, volando.

El tiempo pasó más veloz de lo que creí, ya que antes de que me diera cuenta ya estaba por anochecer, asi que volé aun más deprisa para llegar a Forest Hill, usando un hechizo de ocultamiento para no ser vista, aterrizando en el patio del castillo, cerrando mis alas y poniéndome la capa para que no se vieran, junto con la capucha, y me asomé a una de las ventanas, en ella estaban Changing y Arkantos hablando mientras, er, mejor no digo nada y voy a la siguiente, estaban Comet y Draki entrenando en combate, junto a Sol, mientras que Dark estaba leyendo la carta y atendiendo a Gunsmith, tras verificar que Star estuviese a salvo y felicitarla por ser la primera en hacerla abuela, jeje, suena raro eso, no creen?.

-mañana los veré a todos-les prometí.

-aun no se quien será la reina-dije, mirando a ambas changelings.

-pero bueno, una lo será-me tranquilice.

-Iliana aun debe aprender su lección-ubicándola con mi cuerno.

-ahora, a buscar donde dormir-volando despacio.

Después de mucho buscar finalmente encontré un lugar realmente acogedor, el cual era una sala que habían abandonado, se trataba de una sala destinada a juegos de magia, como un campo, el cual estaba construido de manera que los hechizos no causaran daño a alguien fuera de ella, me acomode en la paja que estaba allí, era algo dura, pero mis plumas ayudaron a que no se sintiera asi, cerré mis ojos, pensando en lo que sucedería mañana y riéndome un poco, al imaginarme sus caras cuando me conozcan en persona, eso será digno de ver, pero mejor me duermo, cerré los ojos, y ya no escuche nada más.

continuará...

1.- que tal estuvo?

2.- sugerencias?

3.- digan D si quieren que Draki sea la reina y digan C si quieren que sea Changing

4.- adivinen nombres de bebé.


	9. Chapter 9: sueños y presentaciones

**noveno capítulo, nuevamente le debo mi apoyo a Gunsmith-6798, Comet Galaxy, Lighting Killer y Oscuris, Silverwolf, y... bueno, todos mis lectores fantasma, pero ellos los principales, les agradezco por sus OC´s, espero les este gustando la historia, van 8 de 11 comenten plis!.**

**Disfruten!**

**Capítulo 9: sueños y presentaciones.**

_(POV de oscuridad)_

_Sabía que se trataba de un sueño porque recordaba haberme ido a la cama y despedirme de todos, y antes de eso recordaba haber cuidado de Gunsmith, quien tenía destrozadas las cuerdas vocales y ni siquiera yo pude hacer algo para cambiar su estado, pero me sentí aliviada cuando cheque a Star, mi hija, y tanto ella como la bebé estaban bien de salud, me quitó un peso de encima ese día, al saber que estaba desarrollándose de acuerdo a su tiempo como debía ser de la unión entre un changeling y de una alicornio, y también por saber que pronto iba a ser abuela por primera vez en mis 428 años de vida._

_Leí la carta que Jaqueline me mando, sintiéndome un poco angustiada por temor a que me dijera algo que me iba a poner de mal humor, siendo más o menos asi, ya que en realidad estaba bien, embarazada de 1 mes y con unos pocos cortes, aunque el que estaba peor era Max Sterling, el esposo y padre de mi futura nieta, ya que, según su carta, tenía muchos latigazos y golpes, por no decir una pata rota además de su ala, no me imagino el dolor que se ha de sentir el estar en esa situación tan horrible y crítica._

_Pero como sea, me estoy desviando del verdadero embrollo, o lio, como le quieran llamar, el caso es que en este sueño me encontraba en mi castillo, solo que la diferencia es que no había absolutamente nadie, todo estaba vacío y realmente se sentía algo siniestro, no diré macabro porque ni que estuviera en el reino de los changelings, ahí si que sería muy pero muy macabro. Como me sentía algo tonta por estar ahí sin moverme ni hacer nada eche a andar con pasos lentos, examinando todo, de repente sintiendo un gran mareo cuando el escenario cambio y en su lugar me mostró un reino desconocido para mi._

_Era completamente bello, con dos árboles en el centro del reino, casas, parques, tiendas, etc., todo lo que tenía yo, pero algo diferente, me llamó mucho la arquitectura de las casas y castillo, porque parecían irradiar magia, asi como los árboles y además parecía que estaba hecho de piedras preciosas completamente, esta vez hice un andar algo más apresurado, tenía prisa por saber y examinar este extraño lugar, creía saber de quien era y cual era, pero no estaba del todo segura, quería hacerlo._

_Me acerqué y pude apreciar la diferente textura, asi como los distintos cuadros que adornaban las paredes del interior del castillo, era inmenso, ni siquiera el castillo de Canterlot se comparaba con este, este era como 4 veces más grande, haciéndolo ver totalmente hermoso y majestuoso, la princesa debe ser una persona sumamente importante y poderosa como para que sea de este tamaño. Pero lo que real, pero realmente me cautivó fue la esfera flotando en el medio de la habitación, parecía de cristal puro, wow!._

_La toqué con mi cuerno y de inmediato, para mi sorpresa me mostró lo que pasaba en la vida real en mi castillo y en este, maravillándome con sus habitantes y lo que hacían en su tiempo libre, debo reconocer que jamás había visto unicornios o pegasos con plumas en su cuerpo, solo en libros de magia. Y además de todo eso estaba el hecho de que al parecer todos allí se querían y eran amigos, asi como que cada año tenían una celebración en honor a la primer alicornio nacida del cosmos, Galaxy Universe, la cual se decía que se fue a descansar a un agujero negro, eternamente, pero que antes le dio toda su magia a su hija._

_Me sobresalté un poco cuando escuché como se abría la puerta, que raro, según yo era la única en este sueño, pero como se acercaban a mi y luego se detenían completamente, hasta el punto en el que solo se escuchaban las respiraciones y el sonido de las voces de la esfera, me di lentamente la vuelta, sintiendo como las plumas de mis alas se erizaban y mi respiración se cortó al ver quien era, no podía ser posible, era solo un mito!, o no?._

_Tal parecía que no, plumas en su cuerpo, alas, cuerno, ojos blancos, crin color verde esmeralda, cuerpo celeste, cutie Mark de un universo, o lo que sea, si, definitivamente era exactamente a como la describían en los libros y textos antiguos, era real, la reina Tara Strong, ReynaDraki, existía de verdad!, no cabía en mi de la emoción, asi que corrí y le di un fuerte abrazo con mis alas, dándome cuenta de la diferencia de tamaños y de como sonreía para corresponder a mi abrazo, envolviéndome completamente con sus enormes alas, guau, y yo que pensaba que Celestia era la de mayor tamaño, me equivoque._

_Oscuridad -hola Cuchillo Luz Ángel-me saludo._

_-H...hola, em, ReynaDraki?-le pregunte._

_-si, asi es, soy yo-soltándome con delicadeza._

_-eres hermosa, me encantan tus plumas-le solté de sopetón._

_-jaja gracias, amo tu crin-me dijo, acariciándola._

_Extendió sus alas y me invitó a dar un paseo, el cual acepté y mientras volábamos por Magic Hill me fue contando de como fue que encontró este lugar y como antes era la reina de toda Equestria, pero que Celestia la traicionó luego de la derrota de Discord y se quedó ella con el trono, aunque Luna jamás la dejó de apoyar y admirar, de echo, fue ella la que le encontró hogar para que pudiera vivir en paz y que no estuviera en peligro, aunque para eso tuvo que desaparecer para siempre, asi como los recuerdos de la gente, incluso de Celestia, pero jamás de Luna, aun siendo Nightmare Moon, jamás lo hizo._

_Trate de mantener su paso, pero por el tamaño de sus alas me dejo fácilmente atrás, pero lo redujo para que la alcanzara, por lo que yo, queriendo jugarle una broma, use mi cuerno para que una nube se le atravesara y la dejara atrás, sonriendo y haciendo lo mismo conmigo cuando logro deshacerse de ella, la verdad es que nunca me había sentido tan libre, no desde la carrera hace dos semanas precisamente, pero en determinado momento aterrizamos en los árboles del centro del pueblo, no entendía que hacíamos, pero cuando le iba a preguntar, mientras guardaba mis alas, me callo con un ademán serio._

_Se inclinó contra el árbol de mayor tamaño, sujetando un orbe de color negro, seguido de un orbe color anaranjado, y los puso en mis cascos, invitándome a verlos con más detalle, lo cual hice no sin cierto temor, sorprendiéndome cuando vi mi vida entera y la de James, asi como el futuro que me esperaba, junto al suyo, quedándome extasiada ante la serie de imágenes que pasaban por mi cabeza, teniendo una mirada entre preocupada y horrorizada cuando todo termino y se los entregué, preguntándole que eran esas cosas y cual era su función, asi como de las demás del otro árbol, quería respuestas y ya._

_Se dio cuenta de mi mirada, por lo que suspiró largamente y comenzó explicándome todo, desde su infancia, detalladamente, hasta cuando tuvo que exiliarse, que esos árboles eran las memorias y el destino de los ponis de toda Equestria, no solamente de Magic Hill, que la traidora era Iliana Heart y que ya no había nada que pudiéramos hacer para que ella muriera en la batalla, diciéndome que no siempre podía tomar parte en el destino, de lo contrario podía cambiar el pasado o el futuro, ambos igual de importantes._

_-y que sucede con James?-le pregunte._

_-descuida, lo traeré de vuelta-me tranquilizó._

_-gracias, los bebés estarán bien?-preocupada._

_-si, calma Dark-alejándose del árbol._

_-perdón, estoy muy estresada-me disculpé._

_Me dijo que entendía perfectamente, desde que ella cumplió la mayoría de edad había tenido que lidiar con la pérdida de miles de amigos y seres queridos, incluyendo a los padres de Celestia y Luna, alicornios muy amables y que le enseñaron el significado de amistad y de amor. Me mostró una especie de cicatriz en su cuello, señal de lucha, y me contó que esa se la ganó por pelear contra el draconerus, no Discord, sino su padre, de verdad no esperaba verla llena de cicatrices, es, em, interesante de cierta forma._

_Me dijo aun varias cosas interesantes que jamás supe, como que ella controlaba en cierta forma el destino y me mostró que antes los alicornios eran de plumas y que se llamaban Faes, pero ella, para que no se vieran tan, en cierta forma graciosos, les quitó las plumas y las reemplazó por pelaje, aunque los que habitaban en Magic Hill eran descendencia de la última pareja de Faes vivos en Equestria, mostrándome el alcance de sus poderes, de verdad que era asombroso, ojala hubiera sabido de ella antes._

_Pero al final me dijo algo que de verdad me inquietó en gran medida, que me dejo pensando en lo que iba a pasar en la batalla, una frase, más bien, más que un dato en específico, pero que me dejo pensando, asi mismo me dijo que ya era hora de que volviera, es decir, de que despertara, pero yo no quería irme, no aun, quería conocerla y aprender más de ella, pero mientras volábamos y aterrizábamos en la sala del trono y apuntaba con su largo cuerno a la esfera, se volteó a verme y esta vez mientras sonreía dijo:_

_-me verás muy pronto-prometió._

_-en serio?, promesa Pinkie?-sin poder evitarlo._

_-jajaja, promesa Pinkie-tapándose un ojo._

_-Draki y Changing sobrevivirán?-empezando a temblar._

_-ellas y todos estarán bien-me prometió._

_-espera, porque me trajiste aquí?-trate de saber_

_Me apuntó con su cuerno, y en ese instante, sin haber recibido ninguna contestación, vi como todo, incluida ella se desvanecía, dejando solamente un fondo completamente negro y una sensación de vacío, debía despertar y eso era lo que trataba, hasta que me di cuenta de que estaba haciéndolo todo mal, pensando en despertar que en dejar de dormir, asi que me concentre en los rostros de los demás y de inmediato comencé a sentir un tirón en mi vientre, seguido de un dolor de cabeza, además de alguien gritando mi nombre, sonaba como James, y entonces, abrí mis ojos._

_HHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH_

(POV de James)

*agitándola suavemente*

-Dark, Dark!-le gritaba

-mande?-moviéndose lentamente.

Suspiré con alivio, creía que estaba en coma o algo asi, dado que tratábamos de despertarla pero no nos respondía, todos estaban aquí conmigo, al principio se sorprendieron de verme aquí, pero les dije que la misión era una farsa del espía de Crysthalis, por lo que se enfurecieron un poco, pero se calmaron, preocupados por mi esposa, no se movía y estaba respirando sin embargo, por lo que me alarmé un poco.

Cuando se despertó nos miró al inicio con extrañeza, preguntándonos porque razón estábamos asi, por lo que le contamos todo y ella, a su vez, respondió, con voz más calmada, que había estado en un sueño con ReynaDraki, corroborando que si existía y que precisamente estaba en el castillo y que pronto la conoceríamos, participando en la batalla y dándose a conocer al mundo después de 1000 años de 10000 de existencia, no lo podía creer!, pero asi era, me alegra haber vuelto a tiempo con mi esposa e hijas.

Star, junto a Sol y Jake, el cual volvió al saber de su hermana, Jaqueline prisionera y de su hermana embarazada, debo decir que al inicio estaba algo enojado, pero comprendí que tarde o temprano tendrían hijos, ya estaban en edad, apenas hace un mes y medio habían cumplido cada quien 190 años, siendo ya responsables de sus propias decisiones. Hablamos un poco para después dirigirnos a la sala del trono, de donde todos nos sentamos en el suelo o en nuestras parejas, como Dark conmigo, y propusimos el juego de verdad o reto, asi que saqué una botella y la puse en el suelo, haciéndola girar.

Le tocó primero a Gunsmith, pero como estaba temeroso de que le pusiéramos un reto vergonzoso, eligió verdad, teniendo que contestar cuando fue que hizo su magia, el primer hechizo y conto que fue cuando su madre lo llevo a la escuela y se cayo al pozo de arena, nos reímos bastante, para su vergüenza.

-ok, yo escojo reto-anunció Draki.

-arráncale una pluma a tu hermana-le dijo Sol.

-que?!-exclamo, asustada.

-vas-yendo a su lado y quitándole una pluma

Aulló de dolor, pero sabía que formaba parte de un reto, por lo que no se quejó y en su lugar volvió a hacer girar la botella, dándole a Sol, quien escogió verdad, asi como Arkantos, Star y Comet, pero Draki y Dark, asi como yo, fuimos los únicos que escogimos reto, de verdad que fue muy divertido, pero como ya era mediodía decidimos comer un poco y reparar algunas cosas del reino, pero de eso se encargaron Sol Changing y Arkantos, la alicornio/changeling ya estaba con una ligera prominencia en su vientre, cosa que Dark notó pero que se sonrojó fuertemente y no la miró a los ojos.

-cual es el problema?-le pregunte.

-ellos, em, hicieron ya sabes que en el comedor-me dijo

-que asco!-haciendo muecas.

Ella me sonrió, divertida, mientras me sugería que diéramos una vuelta por el castillo para que yo le contara lo que me había pasado y como fue que volví tan rápido, acepté, no porque fuera algo agradable, sino porque necesitaba eliminar esas imágenes de mi mente, pero me quedé helado, junto con los demás, cuando de la nada apareció una figura pequeña encapuchada, pero antes de que dijéramos algo, se la quitó y aumento de tamaño, luego de eso pasamos tres horas hablando, entrenando y hasta enseñándole lo que habíamos planeado, no todos los días te encuentras con la reina de los alicornios, tenía 10000 años.

Particularmente se quedó con Draki y Changing, enseñándoles a controlar sus partes negativas, es decir, sus estados de ánimo y también nos contó lo que le había tocado vivir, asi como anécdotas de cuando era niña, pero no podía evitar agitar sus alas o las plumas de su cuerpo, por lo que creaba una suave brisa que, siendo un mes frío realmente no nos convenía para nada.

Se acercó a Comet y le pidió una cosa al oído que realmente lo hizo sonrojar, supuse que se trataba de algo relacionado con Draki, y de hecho me lo confirmó cuando me dijo, mientras lo veía alejarse, junto a Draki, que para que heredara el reino debía tener un descendiente para ello, sonreí, no pude evitarlo, a pesar de ser más sabia que Celestia también era más divertida y juguetona que mi propia esposa, la conozco.

Era realmente sorprendente, pero en determinado momento Changing y Arkantos fueron a su cuarto, asi como Gunsmith, Star, Draki y Comet y nosotros, me di la vuelta cuando mi esposa cerró la puerta y me fije que traía un conjunto bastante, caliente, mmm, se me hacía agua la boca de solo verla, estaba más bella que nunca, por lo que sin esperar invitación alguna me abalance sobre ella y empecé a besarla, mientras la acomodaba abajo de mi y la penetraba con fuerza, dios se sentía tan bien.

ah, Ja ... James-exclamar con ansiedad.

-si am...amor?-le pregunte.

-t...te ex...extrañe-me dijo, besándome.

-y...yo igual-le confesé, lamiéndola por completo

Estuvimos asi como por varias horas, sin darnos cuenta de que probablemente en otros cuartos o incluso detrás de la puerta cada quien, con la esperanza de que este no fuera su único encuentro pasional, estuvieran engendrando nueva vida, personalmente no me importaba si Dark quedaba embarazada, con la partida de nuestros hijos estábamos muy solos y nos vendría bien otra cara nueva por aquí.

-c...ciertamente-me dijo Dark, besándome con pasión

-shhh, relájate y disfruta-la calle con mi casco

-oh, de acuerdo, mi rey-bromeo.-que sigue?

(POV de Comet)

Apenas entramos a la habitación de Draki ella se sentó en la cama, con evidente incomodidad, y luego me comento que era un honor conocer a ReynaDraki, pero que estaba bastante preocupada por lo que le contesto de sus versiones tanto la malvada como la buena, que tendría que hacer una especie de sacrificio para que todo resultara bastante bien y ella pudiera heredar el reino de los changelings, pero que también debía tener un hijo antes de todo eso, lo cual la atemorizaba.

-y porque te asusta?-le pregunte.

-será mi primera vez-me explico, tímidamente.

-y... tu quieres hacerlo?-acercándome a ella..

-si, pero, no se como-sonrojándose.

-Yo te ayudo con eso-le ronronee en su oído.

Se quedó algo tiesa cuando le mencione eso, pero se quedo quieta y en su lugar alzo las alas y las dejo estáticas, además de que se bajo de la cama y me mostró su cuerpo, se veía bastante apetecible, por lo que le susurré al oído palabras tranquilizantes, poniendo mis cascos en sus flancos, sintiéndola temblar pero tratando de tranquilizarse siguiendo mi concejo, lo cual me hizo sonreír. Comencé con acercar mis labios a sus alas y comenzar a lamerlas, sacándole un quedo jadeo de placer.

Seguí lamiéndola hasta llegar a su flor y comencé a lamerla, sacándole hartos gemidos de placer, haciendo ella lo mismo por mi, hasta que lamio con tanto ahínco mi pene que me termine corriendo en su boca, asi que sin prepárala ni nada me posicione y la penetre, oyendo como gemía de dolor, por lo que le di un beso en su espalda y lamí sus costados, calmándola e incitándola a que me siguiera el juego.

-d..descuida, e...estoy bien-me calmo, al cabo de poco.

-calma, serás buena reina-le dije, feliz

-tu crees?, ahh, C...comet-gimiendo fuertemente.

-asi es, mi reina-penetrándola más fuerte.

Al final no aguanto más y terminó con su primer orgasmo con un potente grito, mientras que yo, al sentir sus paredes internas aprisionar con fuerza mi miembro no aguante más tampoco y me corrí en su interior, llenándola con mi semilla, saliendo de ella después de que hicimos la segunda ronda y acostándome a su lado, besándole los labios y cubriendo su cuerpo con mis alas, deseándole dulces sueños.

continuará...

1.- como va el conteo ? D o C?

2.- que les pareció?

3.- sugerencias?

4.- alguna encuesta a algún OC mio?


	10. Chapter 10: especial no1

**perdón, perdón, perdón! *de rodillas y llorando*, merezco lo que me quieran decir, en serio, me secuestraron en todo el día, fue de lo peor, subiré este especial para las noticias de la semana**

**Capítulo 10: especial no.1**

*se oyen ruidos*

-?: no hay nadie?

-?: creo que no amiga

-?: genial, bueno, me presento, soy Happy Smile, y soy la parte buena de Changing!

-?: y yo soy Love Armor, la parte buena de Draki YING-YANG!

*de repente se siente un brote de energía negativa*

-Happy: rayos Love, sentiste eso?

-Love: si, espero que ellas no vengan

-Happy: te refieres a Hating Hale y Sadness Suicide?, ay, espero que no!

-Love: pero tenemos que dar las noticias!

-Happy: cierto!, bueno, mejor nos apuramos.

*se quedan calladas y entra Dark al escenario, quien ríe un poco y se sienta a su lado*

-Dark: que paso chicas, disfrutando de la libertad?

-Ambas: asi es, es genial.

-Dark: y que tienen que contar?

-Happy: no queremos que te enojes

-Dark: porque?, es malo?

-Love: no, esque ReynaDraki quiere que vuelvas a ser madre, ups!

-Happy: Love!

-Dark: conque es eso, eh?, descuiden, no me molesta

-Happy: menos mal, uf.

*enterados por el ruido Arkantos y Comet hacen aparición al lado de las yeguas.*

-Comet: Love!, que sorpresa verte aquí!

-Love: igualmente Comet, te ves bien

-Arkantos: Happy, como te va amiga?

-Happy: mmm, nada mal, nada mal

-Dark: aquí las chicas nos quieren dar unas noticias buenas.

-Comet: eso será interesante

-Arkantos: no cabe duda, y como lo saben?

-Love: ReynaDraki nos lo dijo ayer.

-Comet: y porque hasta ayer?

-Happy: recibió amenazas de Lighting Killer y Oscuris XD

-Comet: con razón, con ella no se mete nadie

-Happy: asi es, ella es mi contratista

*al parecer aun falta alguien, adivinan quien?, no, James Alicorn*

-James: hola amor, que están haciendo aquí?

-Dark: nada amor, solo escuchando chismes y unas noticias emocionantes

-James: pues si lo son tanto hay que oírlas ya, no creen?

-Arkantos: totalmente de acuerdo amigo.

-Comet: y quien las va a decir de las dos?

-Happy: Love Armor, vamos amiga, diles ya

-Love: ok, aquí les va el cartel de noticias:

_NOTICIAS IMPORTANTES DE ULTIMO MINUTO:_

_Atención, atención queridos lectores!, para el siguiente capítulo de: la changeling que podía amar les tenemos algunos anuncios para que esperen con ansias el siguiente que no tarda en salir en unos días, nuestras queridas alicornios y unicornios serán madres por quinta y primera vez!._

_-Dark y James: Rina._

_-Changing y Arkantos: Cream, ?, ?._

_-Draki y Comet: Bianca, Nico y Jason_

_-Iliana y Jake: Love Heart y Junior(Jake)_

_-Jaqueline y Gunsmith: Gilda y Ulises_

_-Star y Max: Winter y Prometeo_

_Asi que no se lo pierdan queridos amigos!, no los decepcionaremos, lo prometemos!, solo si quieren algo mas o sugerencia manden un PM a ReynaDraki y con gusto los atenderá con alegría y paciencia._

-James: guau, seremos padres de una hembra

-Comet: dímelo a mi, que tendré tres chamacos

-Love: como si fueran ustedes los del embarazo y parto

-Arkantos: jaja, los cacharon

-Happy: y no es por nada, pero me alegro de que Changing sea madre

-Dark: es bello traer nueva vida al mundo

-Gunsmith: eso si, ya no puedo esperar

-James: a que hora llegaste tu?!

-Gunsmith: quien sabe XD

-Love: no hay remedio, Gunsmith, no lo hay, supongo que no eres el único, verdad?

-Iliana: nop, también llegue yo

-Jake: y yo, y Star y Jaqueline y Max, ahora si estamos todos

-Dark: hurra!

-Jaqueline: seré madre?, guau, que suerte tengo!

-Star: si hermana, sin duda, no lo crees Max?

-Max: asi es, y la familia será más amplia, no vamos a caber.

-Jake: no digan eso, hay... cuantos reinos hay?

-Love: sencillo: canterlot, Ponyville, Arrendelle, Solaris, Magic Hill, Forest Hill y ya.

-Happy: ¨sencillo¨, si como no, si son 6!

-Comet: bueno, bueno, ya no discutan y mejor vámonos, ya es tarde

-Arkantos: asi es, yo debo hacer algo aun

-Dark: bueno, vámonos ya

*se despiden y se van Dark, James, Arkantos, Comet, Jake, Max, Star, Jaqueline e Iliana*

-Love: quienes aun siguen aquí?

-Happy: yo!

-Gunsmith: y yo!

-Love: ok, bueno, algo mas que agregar?

-Happy: Lighting ESTO es para ti!

-Gunsmith: amare ser padre!

-Love: bueno, vámonos ya!

-todos: nos vemos en el siguiente capítulo!

*se transforman en Changing y Draki y se van volando*

Continuará...

1.-nombre de Arkantos y Changing lo escoges tu amiga Killer!

2.-perdón por la tardanza!


	11. Chapter 11: nacimientos

**el capítulo que sigue, espero y sea de su agrado, gracias por sus reviews a Comet Galaxy, Gunsmith-6798, Lighting Killer y Oscuris, Princess Super Star y Silverwolf, gracias amigos, en verdad que este apoyo que me están dando me da fuerzas para otro fic, pero después.**

**Capítulo 11: nacimientos.**

(POV general)

ReynaDraki desde que se enteró de que iban a ser madres las chicas se encerró en sus propios pensamientos y nadie la veía, solo de vez en cuando salía de la sala subterránea que se encontraba en el piso inferior del castillo, particularmente Dark debía de cuidarse mucho, ya que aunque siempre iba a ser joven había pasado tanto tiempo desde que dio a luz y además su hija daba señales de ser poderosa.

Jaqueline, la cual había sido rescatada de la cueva por ReynaDraki, causando la furia de Crysthalis, se encontraba en estado algo delicado, ya que el contacto con la piedra y la prohibición de la luz del sol, asi como que había sido golpeada con fuerza casi le hacen perder a su bebé, pero Draki, quien había estado estudiando sobre eso pudo salvarlos a los dos a tiempo, aunque perdió un poco de su energía estaba feliz de haber ayudado a la alicornio y además de sentir a Love Armor con más fuerza que antes.

Las dos hermanas changeling se habían sentido más unidas que nunca, y cuando se enteraron de los embarazos de inmediato se reunieron con las demás en la habitación de Dark, ya que por recomendación de la enfermera debía quedarse en cama para propiciar que su bebé estuviera sana, y entre todas decidieron los nombres, aunque fue una sorpresa total el que Changing Magic les revelara que estaba embarazada y que iba a tener una hembra y un macho, o eso esperaba ella, Draki se sintió feliz por ella y la felicitó enormemente, aunque en el fondo se sintió triste por no poder estar embarazada.

Sus respectivas parejas estaban particularmente tensos, emocionados y nerviosos, ya que algunos iban a ser padres por primera vez y no sabían como cuidar potrillos, claro que contaban con la ayuda de James, quien, dicho sea de paso, estaba muy estresado y nervioso por la presión que sus amigos le estaban brindando, es cierto que era el único que iba a ser padre por quinta vez, pero eso no le quitaba que aun asi iba a ser complicado eso del embarazo, lo que faltaba y el parto, en especial los cambios de humor.

Aunque lo más extraño era que Crysthalis no había lanzado ataques ni nada sospechoso, incluso habían mandado sondas espías y eso pero no habían detectado gran cosa, ya hasta parecía que se había esfumado en el aire, aunque todos sabían que no había que fiarse de ella, ya que fácilmente podía transformarse en cualquiera de ellos y fingir que era uno de ellos, por lo que estaban en máxima alerta e incluso se habían permitido la idea de construir un cuarto en donde pudieran estar todos y con hechizos protectores en todo el castillo, lo que más los lastimaba, sin embargo, no era nada de eso, sino que Jake, el único hijo macho de la familia Angel, se había escapado y se había unido a Iliana y ahora estaba ella esperando una hembra.

Ya habían decidido los nombres y no podían esperar a que las pequeñas criaturas vinieran al mundo, Jaqueline, Star, Changing y Dark estaban ya en el último mes, por lo que se quedaron más tiempo en el castillo y casi nunca salían, mandando en su lugar a sus esposos, los cuales también estaban algo ansiosos y con ganas de ver ya a sus pequeños. Comet aun no sabía nada, pero se le hacia extraño que Draki vomitara y tuviera antojos y no estaba embarazada, en apariencia, por lo que siempre estaba a su lado y la ayudaba a investigar en la biblioteca, sin encontrar nada, por el momento, lo que era frustrante.

Draki sospechaba que estaba embarazada, pero no de la misma manera que su hermana o que las hijas de Dark o la misma Dark, ya que aunque no se nota su vientre siente en su interior unas vidas que están comenzando a crecer y a desarrollarse con una fuerza increíble, el libro que habla sobre embarazos changeling estaba en su cuarto y por eso no encontraban nada que tuviera que ver con eso, se siente feliz de saber que ella esta esperando potrillos y que el padre es Comet, no hay mayor felicidad. Apenas lo sabe, corre feliz hasta donde esta Comet, Arkantos, Changing y James al lado de Dark y lo dice de inmediato.

-estoy embarazada Comet-llorando de felicidad.

-eso es magnifico mi amor!-le dice, abrazándola.

-pero, como es posible?-le pregunta Changing, extrañada.

-debe ser por su extraña fisonomía-dijo Dark, seria.

-a que te refieres Dark?-le pregunta Arkantos.

Como ella ve que nadie la entiende de inmediato suspira y usa su magia para traer un libro que esta en el estante y que Draki reconoce como un libro sobre anatomía changeling, un libro que creía haber quemado antes o por lo menos tirado a la basura, se sienta con trabajos al lado de Comet, quien la abraza con su ala y entonces es cuando Dark abre el libro y lo muestra en una página, en la cual se ve un changeling hembra y su vientre esta acogiendo a tres potrillos, los cuales on mitad changeling y mitad poni, no se muestra el vientre debido a que esta diseñado asi cuando la futura reina esta en peligro y sus bebés lo sienten.

Todos se quedaron bastante sorprendidos y algo preocupados, ya que si sigue asi podría perder a sus bebés y a ella misma sino los convencen de lo contrario, James obliga a Dark a dejar de emplear su magia, ya que le consume energía y Comet pone un casco sobre el vientre de su esposa, sintiendo a los b potrillos contra su casco, los cuales se mueven inquietos, usa un hechizo para decirles que no les va a pasar nada, que van a estar bien y que cuando lleguen los van a amar y proteger con sus vidas, que no tengan miedo.

Siente que sus hijos responden a su llamado, y es entonces cuando Jaqueline, Gunsmith, Star y Max entran por la puerta, para unirse a ellos en el cuarto y de repente, mientras hablan de cosas sin importancia y de Celestia, de lo que hará si se entera de Tara, cuando Draki suelta un grito espeluznante y anuncia que ya va a dar a luz, por lo que de inmediato Comet la lleva volando hasta la sala de partos y llama a ReynaDraki con un hechizo, desde hace días que, para evitar perderlo, Draki lo mordió en el cuello y le dio inmortalidad, ahora era un alicornio, aunque todavía no se acostumbraba a su magia, no sabía que hacer.

Los demás entran a la sala ya que Dark también va a dar a luz, por lo que la ponen en otra camilla, los demás ayudan a sus esposas a sentarse, o más bien, a acostarse en otras camillas de la sala para que no se cansen, cuando Reyna entra por la puerta, con majestuosidad y se queda enfrente de Draki, quien esta pujando con fuerzas y respira de manera errática, sujetando un casco de Comet, quien hace una mueca de dolor pero no dice nada, solamente animándola con fuerzas y que no se rinda, asi como James, quien sujeta un casco de Dark, quien esta algo débil, le da de sus fuerzas y la alienta a continuar con su tarea.

-vamos amor, tu puedes!-besándole el rostro.

-agh, n...no se si pu...pueda-jadeando débilmente

-claro que puedes, Draki esta como tu-sin quejarse

-asi es Dark, animo Draki!-le dice Comet, sonriendo.

-descuiden, aquí estoy, pujen! - las dice ReynaDraki.

Se siente la energía que conlleva el parto, el traer nueva vida al mundo, Changing grita de dolor y se sujeta el vientre, sus hijos están en camino también, Arkantos de inmediato la sujeta antes de que se desmaye y la acomoda en la camilla, donde le insta a pujar con fuerza, sujetándole el casco y haciendo muecas de dolor cuando se lo sujeta demasiado fuerte, más sin emitir ninguna queja y en su lugar dándole energía y apoyo suficiente para que, con un grito de dolor, sus potrillos lleguen al mundo por fin.

Se siente feliz cuando los ve: uno de ellos es un potro con alas de changeling, con melena negra con azul rey, pelaje marrón oscuro y ojos y ojos verdes oscuros, susurra su nombre a su oreja mientras lo carga y le limpia la sangre mientras no deja de llorar con fuerza: Night Fly, su hermoso hijo, se lo coloca en los cascos de su esposa, quien esta temblorosa, mientras atiende a su segundo hijo: un alicornio changeling de crin verde ojos de changeling, al igual que unas alas y unos hoyos en los cascos: Zearou, su hermoso potrillo.

Mientras le daba a su segundo hijo para que los dos estuvieran con su madre y recibieran alimento, escuchó como las dos, Draki y Dar aun luchaban por dar a luz a sus potrillos, fue que recibió a su única hija: Cream kokoro, una unicornio changeling de pelaje grisáceo crema y melena negra y azul turquesa de ojos amarillos, la cual lloró con fuerza una vez que la colocó en sus cascos y la limpió en agua calientita, para después dársela también a su esposa y tenderse a su lado, para cerrar los ojos en paz, sin prestar atención al lío que hay alrededor de la habitación con las demás que ya están de parto.

-agh!, es difícil!-se quejó Star

-tu puedes hermana, seremos madres!-le dice Jaqueline

-lo se, todos nacerán hoy-pujando fuerte

-cállense y pujen chicas!-les dice ReynaDraki.

Fue en ese momento que Dark soltó un grito y dio a luz a su potrilla, la cual James se encargó de sujetar y llevar a limpiar mientras lloraba con fuerzas, era una alicornio de pelaje blanco, con ojos morados, crin dorada y pelaje negro, en honor a una antigua amiga suya decidieron ponerle de nombre Rina, Rina Angel, la cual se calmó y dejó de llorar apenas la colocó en los cascos de su esposa, quien jadeaba débilmente y sonrió al tener a su hija en brazos, dándole de comer y observando de reojo a Draki, quien en ese momento, siendo asistida por ReynaDraki y Comet, daba a luz a sus tres potrillos: una hembra alicornio changeling de piel grisácea, ojos color naranja, crin color verde jade, y alas de changeling, por no decir sus colmillos y su parecido a su madre Draki, a la cual llamaron Bianca.

La potrilla lloró con fuerza y se calmó cuando la pusieron en agua calientita, sollozando solamente, su hermano fue un alicornio changeling de alas de pegaso, hoyos en sus patas, crin de color rojo con morado, ojos color azul y piel de color negro, a el lo nombraron Nico, quien se unió a su hermana en la tina y luego los colocaron en la cama al lado de Draki, quien los abrazó con amor y cariño, mientras jadeaba para que su último hijo viniera al mundo: Jason, quien a diferencia de sus hermanos no lloró mucho y solo se quejó ligeramente cuando le limpiaron la sangre y lo bañaron en la tina, dejándolo después seco con su madre y hermanos, quienes lo recibieron con alegría y, cansado, Comet se acostó junto a su esposa e hijos.

ReynaDraki estaba satisfecha con la labor que estaba llevando, les dijo que se acostaran y durmieran el tiempo que quisieran, ella iba a estar allí en caso de emergencia, estaban haciendo un gran trabajo sin embargo, por lo que se retiro y se quedó en una esquina, observando como ahora es Jaqueline la que esta dando a luz: una hembra de alicornio de pelaje marrón con crin naranja con blanco y ojos verdes, a la cual nombraron Gilda, seguida de su hermano, al cual nombraron Ulises y que nació de pelaje marrón más fuerte con ojos verdes y crin color gris con un mechón negro, colocándolo a su lado, el de Jaqueline, quien rió y les dio un beso en sus cabezas, siendo acompañada por Gunsmith y cerrando los ojos.

-vamos Star, faltas tu, vamos!-la animaba Max.

-eso intento!-le decía, enojada.

-descuida, puja, puja!-dándole impulso.

-ten confianza Max-le dijo ReynaDraki.

-eso intento yo!-volteándose a mirarla.

Al final dio a luz a dos hermosos potrillos, a los cuales les puso nombres griegos, y se acostó en la cama, débil, mientras veía como su esposo los colocaba en una camita y los limpiaba de la sangre, mientras ReynaDraki se marchaba en silencio, ya que en esos momentos Iliana estaba dando a luz y quería estar con ella, y los dejaba a solas con su nueva familia, Annabeth Winter, una unicornio de pelaje blanco, crin rubia con un mechón marrón y ojos de color azul marino, su hermano, Prometeo, un alicornio de color rojo, con crin color marrón y un mechón azabache, junto a unos ojos color azul rey, Max sollozó de alegría y los besó en la cabeza, junto a su cuerno, colocándolos en la cama y acostándose a su lado, sonriendo feliz.

En otra parte del castillo, en las mazmorras para ser exactos, se encontraba ReynaDraki, quien le ayudaba a Iliana a dar a luz, ya que Jake no quería hacer algo mal y que muriera ella, pasaba por mucho dolor, ya que la vida se le escapaba de las manos, pero hizo un esfuerzo para pujar con fuerza y dio a luz, entre quejidos y lloriqueos, a una hembra alicornio de pelaje rosa, con crin color morada y azul color cian, ojos color marrón y a un macho unicornio de color rosa también, como fucsia, ojos marrones, crin lila y azul marino, los cuales limpió con rapidez y efectuó un hechizo para alargar la vida de Iliana un poco más y le hizo una seña a Jake de que ya podía acercarse, alejándose ella en su lugar y dejándole cosas que podía ocupar después y retirándose con una sonrisa en el rostro, pero además de preocupación, la batalla que se les viene encima será muy dura y apenas tendrán un mes para recuperarse.

continuará...


	12. Chapter 12: batalla y

**perdón, esque se me borro, casi le pegue a mi hermano por eso, este es el penúltimo capitulo, el epilogo es el ultimo, espero que les haya gustado, pero ya va a llegar a su fin, gracias.**

**Capítulo 12: batalla**

(POV general)

James Alicorn-Angel trotaba por los pasillos del Castillo de Forest Hill, por dentro estaba muy emocionado aunque por fuera intentaba parecer que estaba lo más calmado que se podía estar, amaba a su hija Rin, ella era como un milagro, ya que antes Dark y el habían tratado incontables veces de tener otro potro pero no habían podido, sorprendentemente se embarazó cuando intimaron aquella vez que ReynaDraki los conoció, quizás ella tuvo algo que ver con eso. Como sea, estaba impaciente por verlas, sorprendentemente Rin era muy pequeña, incluso más que Sol, lo cual era extraño, pero no les preocupaba, sino que les gustaba, les daba sentimiento de protección agradable y encantador a ella.

En el camino se encontró con Draki y Comet, quienes llevaban con cuidado a sus pequeños Bianca, Nico y Jason en una carriola y los paseaban, mientras Draki, con cierto esfuerzo, maniobraba a su pequeña Bianca en su lomo de tal forma que no pudiera caerse, la verdad es que la pequeña, aunque tenía dos meses de edad ya era muy avanzada y volaba, aunque no hacia hechizos aun, por el contrario sus hermanos Jason y Nico habían hecho magia apenas habían comenzado a gatear y aun no volaban, todo lo contrario a ella, saludando a James y retirándose a ver a su hermana Changing y a sus sobrinos.

Se concentró en su tarea y entró a la habitación, tocando ligeramente antes de hacerlo, se encontró con la bella imagen de Dark, su esposa inmortal, alimentando a su pequeña Rin, quien comía como si no lo hubiera hecho en días, mientras se aferraba con fuerza al vientre de su madre, quien la acobijaba con su ala de manera amorosa. Sonrió cuando levantó su cabeza y se fijo en James, quien ya estaba frente a ella y le daba un amoroso beso en los labios, acostándose a su lado y viendo a su hija comer, para después separarse al sentir el calor de su padre y acurrucarse en su vientre, soltando unos cuantos balbuceos y provocando una mirada enternecida de parte de ambos alicornios quienes la abrazaron.

En poco tiempo la pequeña Rin estuvo dormida, pero aun asi no se descuidaron para nada, era su más grande tesoro en ese mismo momento y no la descuidarían por nada del mundo, James acarició a Dark de su ala suavemente y le dijo que Crysthalis estaba preparándose para dar un golpe de estado, lo cual la preocupó un poco, pero lo disimuló muy bien y le dijo que hasta que no se manifestara no había problema, era mejor atender a los potrillos hasta que fuera necesario esconderlos y partir a la batalla, lo cual les desagradaba tanto que ni siquiera hablaban de ello enfrente de los demás por eso: asco y dolor.

Al darse cuenta de el efecto que habían causado sus palabras en su esposa, James se apresuró a sujetarle el rostro con un casco y con su magia hizo aparecer una serie de imágenes de cuando se conocieron, dándole a entender que siempre la iba a amar, y que no importaba lo que iban a enfrentar, ellos iban a ser los vencedores, ellos iban a ganar y hacerle saber quienes eran en realidad ellos, los gobernantes de un poderoso reino, que jamás iba a caer y permanecería hasta el fin de sus días.

-gracias James-le agradeció Dark

-ni lo menciones Dark-le dijo con dulzura.

-solo quisiera que Jake recapacitara-le dijo, triste

-lo se amor, pero no podemos-limpiándole una lágrima.

Dark soltó un pesado suspiro y le dio la razón a su esposo, no siempre iban a poder estar allí presentes para sus hijos en caso de que tuvieran algún problema y necesitaran de su ayuda, eso era lo que la ponía tan triste, pero sintió a Rin moverse suavemente entre ellos, lo que la hizo callarse un momento y mirarla con ternura, entre que acariciaba suavemente a su pequeña de sus alas emplumadas y la acomodaba en medio, por miedo a que se callera, aun estando James al otro lado, bien era sabido que ninguna precaución estaba de más, aquello ya le había pasado y esa vez se asustó muchísimo.

Se levantó un poco, tras verificar que James se había quedado dormido, y tomó a su pequeña, colocándola en una bolsa que traía en su costado, como un cangurito, y se acercó al espejo para echarse un vistazo, se arregló su crin con cuidado y luego se colocó su corona y sus zapatos, además de su collar y salió con cuidado de la habitación, deseaba ver a los demás y sin despertar a James, se notaba que estaba muy cansado y no quería despertarlo tan pronto, Rin no opuso resistencia, sino que se rio un poco y se sujetó con más fuerza al cangurito mientras miraba a su madre con una sonrisa y balbuceaba algo que Dark no alcanzaba a entender con mucha claridad pero creyó distinguir la palabra _mamá._

Se acercó con cuidado a la puerta donde estaban las demás y entreabrió la puerta para ver lo que estaban haciendo, al darse cuenta de que estaban en un momento privado decidió dejarlos a solas y mejor se retiró a la cocina a servirse algo de comer, y de paso servir algo de comida para subírsela a James, quien seguramente no había comido nada por estar al pendiente de Rina la noche anterior, en serio que de todos era el único que tenía paciencia para tratar con nueva vida en el castillo, los demás a veces hasta lloraban del estrés, el peor de ellos era Gunsmith, ya que Jaqueline poseía el don del Hielo y al parecer Gilda lo había heredado de ella también, siempre corría el riesgo de quedarse congelado de sus alas o de su cuerno(ReynaDraki lo volvió inmortal) y era gracioso verlo de esa forma.

Regresó a la normalidad cuando las demás de repente entraron con sus respectivos potrillos, bueno, casi todas, Changing y Star estaban solamente con sus hijos Annabeth y Night Fly, quienes no se separaban para nada de si mismos ni de sus madres, lo que hacia casi imposible que caminaran unos pocos metros sin que amenazaran con caerse en cualquier momento, para después enderezarse y reírse a carcajadas las dos y abrazarse como si no hubiera un mañana. Dark sonrió ante eso y les preparó el desayuno, dejando a su cuidado Rin a Draki, quien sonrió, nerviosa y la cargó unos momentos para después dejarla con Bianca, Jason y Nico, quienes jugaron un poco con ella y la cuidaron bien como su amiga.

-entonces, como les ha ido?-les preguntó Dark

-agh, es complicado-señaló Changing

-y como no, si solo lloran-dijo Star, apenada (¿?)

-pero es alegría ser madres-le dijo Jaqueline, feliz

-eso es cierto, maravilloso-señaló Draki

Se rieron juntas, al escuchar lo que dijo Draki, ya que ella había sido la única que no había tenido problemas con sus potrillos, y que además estaba totalmente descansada, era increíble como sus hijos estaban más avanzados que la mayoría, terminaron su desayuno y juntas se fueron a la sala del trono, para dejar a sus pequeños en vigilancia con ReynaDraki y que jugaran y se entretuvieran con algo mientras ellas revisaban en su mapa especial si había señales de Crysthalis y de su ejército, era imposible que acudiera con tan solo 400 changelings, por el bien de sus hijas y de todos los habitantes, efectivamente, encontraron un campamento changeling a la mitad entre Arrendelle y Ponyville.

Las demás se preocupan un poco, pero es sorprendentemente Draki la que las calma cuando pronuncia un fuerte y claro _silencio _que resuena en toda la habitación, Dark suelta un bostezo y va a una cámara subterránea a preparar las armas que van a necesitar mientras Changing la acompaña para además fabricar un extraño aparato que servirá para cada quien en contra de Sadness Suicide y Hating Hale, esperaba alejarse de la batalla lo suficiente para poder transformarse en Happy Smile y el odio lanzarlo de vuelta a sus enemigos en forma de felicidad, asi no causarían problemas y sería más fácil.

Sol Angel, mientras veía a las demás empezar a fabricar armas, de inmediato fue hasta donde estaba una especie de cámara secreta en su habitación, de donde entró con un código especial y se encontró con su hija Hestia, quien estaba dibujando algo y que solo tenía un año de edad, sorprendentemente no sabía hablar bien, pero si hacerlo de forma mental, por lo que se preocupó al saber que su madre iba a ir a la guerra, sujetándose de su casco para que no se fuera y suplicando porque la llevara con ella, Sol, con trabajos, suspiró y se quitó a su hija de encima, diciéndole que volvería y que solo era para que ella estuviera a salvo, convenciéndola de que se quedara callada, dándole unos dulces para después.

Salió de allí y luego se encontró con las demás, incluyendo a sus esposos, ofreciéndose a hacer una clase especial de armas que les ayudara a protegerse de sus ataques, pero que solo aguantaría 3 golpes potentes, al principio no estuvieron de acuerdo, ya que dudaron un poco cuando les mostró como era, pero Arkantos, al observar a su esposa preocupada y atemorizada los convenció a todos de que podían usarlas, aunque no todos, por lo que aceptaron y Sol llamó a unos daimons de su reino a que le ayudaran, ya que el fuego que ellos usaban era extremadamente caliente y solo ellos lo podían manejar.

-oye Sol, a donde fuiste?-le preguntó Star, curiosa

-eh?, ah, em, por unas cosas-nerviosa

-que cosas?-esta vez, Jaqueline

-oigan, dejen a su hermana en paz-les reprendió Dark

De inmediato las alicornios se callaron y sonrieron nerviosamente, dirigiéndole una mirada de disculpa y encargándose de otras cosas además de fabricar las armas, como practicar hechizos defensivos, y ataques físicos, ya que podía llegar a pasar que les lanzaran un hechizo que les incapacitara de su magia y debían saber defenderse de muchas maneras, aunque no les gustaba pero trataban de que no se les notara mucho, ReynaDraki les había dicho de que no les podía ayudar con esa batalla, a menos de que en verdad ya no hubiera esperanza alguna, cosa que todos entendieron y solamente la veían recargada en la pared de la cámara y practicando hechizos, además de supervisar toda Equestria con su cuerno.

Dark, junto a Draki y las demás, a excepción de Changing saben que algo malo va a suceder, que no todos van a salir librados de esa batalla, que habrá muertes, que no las van a poder evitar, eso hace que caigan en un incómodo silencio, aun asi tratan de aligerar el ambiente y de pronto se oye un grito de alegría, todos voltean y es Dark, quien sostiene una carta y se la muestra a su esposo, de pronto todos quieren saber de que trata la noticia: Jake, su hijo, es padre, y aunque va a luchar en su contra no los lastimará para nada, se sorprenden al oir eso, pero no le toman tanta importancia como sus padres y hermanas y terminan finalmente las armas y lo que necesitan para la batalla.

Sorprendentemente afuera ya es de noche, incluso ven que ya esta amaneciendo de nuevo, por lo que de inmediato se apresuran a ir por sus bebés, quienes ya estaban dormidos, o al menos en apariencia y cada quien se dirigió a sus habitaciones, mientras ReynaDraki se aparecía en su habitación del castillo y se dedicaba a observar Equestria, ella no necesitaba dormir, debido a que su energía la almacenaba durante un periodo en el que dormía, conocido como _el sueño del cosmos _y el cual duraba un mes entero, estaba preocupada y con dolor de cabeza por las muertes, no iba a ser fácil ocultarlo de ellos.

HHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH

(POV Draki)

Apenas entramos a la habitación Comet cayó rendido sobre la cama, yo solamente sonreí y lo tapé con una manta, ser un alicornio era agotador para el, en especial porque aun no sabía como controlar del todo bien su magia, yo trataba de enseñarle, pero lamentablemente no aprendía gran cosa, tal vez era porque no se concentraba o porque nuestros hijos estaban molestando, no los culpo, son unos bebés y experimentan con lo primero que les viene a la mente, los amo con todo mi corazón y se me calienta cada vez que los cargo o cuando los alimento, son bellos y nadie lo puede negar, mis hijos.

Estaba tentada de acostarme al lado de mi esposo, pero primero acosté a mis pequeños, bueno, a dos de ellos, ya que Bianca se despertó y se sujetó con fuerza a mi ala de changeling, con lo cual me sacó un gemido de dolor y me la saque, colocándola en su lugar en mi lomo con cuidado y elaborando un hechizo que la mantuviera en mi lomo y no se cayera, con lo cual se rió y logró sacarme una sonrisa, mientras acomodaba a Mico y Jason y los veía dormir un rato antes de abrir mis alas y salir volando de allí.

Llegamos hasta donde estaba una roca en el jardín del castillo, donde yo, al inicio de mi trabajo como guardia, había escondido un cofre que contenía un collar el cual me permitiría quedar consciente en la parte de mi mente cuando Hating saliera a la luz, y asi, tal vez, esta vez pueda destruirla un poco, es decir, quitarle poder y que ya no sea tan malvada, pero se que es imposible, aun asi, sujeto a mi pequeña, que se va a caer, con mis alas y luego vuelvo a mi habitación, sorprendiéndome de que ya es mediodía y me apresuró a poner a Bianca entre el cuerpo de Comet y el mío, y cierro los ojos al instante.

-que duerman bien, Comet e hijos míos-les dije, quedo

-mañana Hating y Love deberán enfrentarse-estremeciéndome

-pero ganaremos y seré reina-esta vez, sin miedo

-y habrá paz y prosperidad eternos-durmiéndome poco a poco

**al día siguiente...**

(POV general)

Todos estaban muy nerviosos, era el día menos esperado que ya había llegado y que por ningún momento iban a evitar, a lo lejos del castillo y de Forest Hill, se notaba la columna de changelings, liderados por Crysthalis, quien se veía absolutamente confiada, eso le hizo dar un gruñido de rabia a Draki, quien la odia porque ella es su madre y la introdujo en el cuerpo de Cristal para que fuera reina, a su lado están Changing, Comet, Arkantos, Gunsmith, Dark, Star, James, Jaqueline y Max, todos con armadura y algunas armas, o al menos la mayoría de ellos lo hacía, estaban asustados, no había duda.

Al momento de la avanzada, se detuvieron y Crysthalis le lanzó una serie de amenazas e insultos, al mismo tiempo que daba una señal y los changelings se preparaban para atacar a Forest Hill, los habitantes habían sido previamente evacuados, asi que no podían lastimar a nadie, Draki, mostrándose serena, se transformó en una princesa estoica y les dirigió un discurso que los motivo a tal grado, que cuando fue hora del combate, avanzaron con ganas y atacaron al enemigo por sorpresa.

Changing, para evitar muertes innecesarias, se había transformado previamente en Happy Smile, quien en ese momento arrasaba con un grupo de changelings, no siente lástima por ellos, porque ha bloqueado la capacidad de lástima para que Sadness no salga a la luz, ayuda a Dark con algunos de ellos e incluso protege a Arkantos de uno especialmente grande que lo iba a despedazar con un hacha, de inmediato se aparta porque otro de ellos le iba a dar en su flanco, dándole con un hechizo que lo dejó ciego, matándolo después, junto a 20 más de ellos, advirtiéndole a James de varios a su espalda.

-cuidado James!-lanzándole un hechizo al changeling

-gracias Happy-atacando a más de ellos

-de nada, ayuda a Star y Max por favor-suspirando, agotada

-enterado, tu aguanta-volando hacia ellos.

De inmediato ella se fue al lado derecho del campo, mientras Jake, con furia inmediata, atacaba a los que encontraba a su paso por lastimar a Iliana, o eso le decía ella, estaba hechizado pero ni el mismo lo sabía, solo atacaba como mejor sabía, en su camino se cruzó Sol, quien antes había atacado a más de 30 de ellos y los había aniquilado, incluso a uno que era cercano a el e impidiéndole que matara a Happy y a Draki, quienes ahora luchaban espalda con espalda, solamente pensando en lo básico: atacar, defenderse, familia y victoria, Jake soltó un rugido furioso y se abalanzó sobre ella, dándole una estocada en el flanco, pero no muy profundo, Sol soltó un rugido de dolor y le contestó lanzándole un hechizo que le dio en su ala y la fracturó, impidiéndole volar, lo cual de algún modo hizo la batalla entre ellos un poco más pareja, Dark quería ayudar, pero le era imposible, solo podía ser testigo de lo que sucedía con su hija, poniendo atención de nuevo a su entorno y en los enemigos que la atacaban.

Sol creyó por un momento que ganaría, pero en determinado momento se descuidó y Jake, para sorpresa de todos los que luchaban, incluso de Crysthalis, le cortó el cuello y la mató de inmediato, soltando un rugido de historia, en tanto que del otro lado Draki se había transformado en Hating Hale y estaba masacrando a sus aliados, dándoles chance a los changelings de recuperarse, aunque por dentro Draki luchaba por hacerle entender que ese no era el camino y solo la estaban usando, mandándole un mensaje a Happy y a los demás de que le hicieran daño, era la única manera de ganar la pelea.

-pagarás por esto Jake-susurró Gunsmith

-eso lo veremos Gunsmith-le dijo, confiado

-asi es, concuerdo contigo-le dijo Gunsmith, sonriendo.

La batalla estuvo intensa, pero al final Jake le lanzó un potente ataque a Gunsmith que lo dejó aturdido y aprovechó para materializar otro cuchillo, pero de inmediato Gunsmith abre los ojos y saca las piedras de Gea de un lugar oculto, desapareciendo enfrente de el para reaparecer atrás de el, pronunciando un hechizo que lo mando al otro lado, donde antes estaba el, y de inmediato cambió totalmente a Gaia Gunsmith: blanco con rayas negras, crin plateada y roja y ojos rojos, además de su cuerno que no cambió para nada, de esa manera la pelea empezó a estar a su favor, mientras veía como Dark se transformaba con el rabillo del ojo en Deidad Angel, similar a el pero con crin azul rey y ojos negros.

Ambos se pusieron de acuerdo telepáticamente y al final lanzaron un hechizo para matar a Jake y a Iliana, James murió y Gunsmith se transformó de nuevo en el mismo, al final todos quedaron derrotados, heridos de gravedad y hasta desmayados o incluso en coma, y Sadness y Hating se enfrentaron, siendo de nueva cuenta Happy Smile y Love Armor, quienes a su vez derrotaron a Crysthalis, es decir, la mataron, y fueron de nuevo Draki y Changing, quienes fueron al castillo a por ReynaDraki y le dijeron lo ocurrido, tomando a sus hijos y a sus esposos inconscientes y dirigiéndose de inmediato al reino de los changelings, era hora de un nuevo mandato, más justo, y sabio.

Los llevó a todos al castillo y les atiende hasta que se recuperan, contándoles lo que sucedió y ellos entienden, aunque es difícil de creer, un poco, pero al final lo hacen, hacen un funeral donde entierran y lloran a James, Iliana, Jake y su hija Daimon, Sol, quien en una carta les cuenta a todos de su hija y de que por su mecanismo de Daimon, ha crecido y es de ahora 15 años de edad, Dark aun esta mal, por lo que se retira a su cuarto con Rin, Love y Jake, los hijos de Jake, su hijo y a quienes adoptó, ya que no tienen la culpa de lo que sus padres hicieron, los demás comprenden y la dejan a solas en su cuarto.

Al final todos se reúnen en el salón del trono para una comida ligera y cuentan sus anécdotas de sus vidas anteriores, junto a sus pequeños, quienes juegan juntos como amigos, va a ser difícil, pero lograran superar eso, en especial Dark, quien busca el consuelo de sus hijas con bastante pudor, debido a que es princesa y no sabe comportarse asi desde que tenía apenas 120 años de edad, pero al final se calma y conversa con todos, sin notar como su corona brilla, lo que le indica que en algún lugar del mundo, **una joven unicornio de nombre Milicent, esta sufriendo por una pesadilla donde ella se convierte en un cyborg y se acuesta al lado de sus padres y piensa en algo conocido.**

continuará...


	13. Chapter 13: epílogo y aviso urgente

**hola, el último capítulo de la historia ;), espero y les haya gustado**

**Capítulo final: epílogo**

muertos en batalla en el anterior capítulo:

1.- Jake Angel

2.- Sol Angel

3.- Iliana Heart

4.- Crysthalis changeling

personajes de la saga en total, sin contar fallecidos:

1.- Dark Angel

2.- Draki ying-yang

3.- Changing Magic

4.- Comet Galaxy

5.- Arkantos

6.- Gunsmith

7.- Star Angel

8.- Jaqueline Angel

9.- Max Sterling

10.- ReynaDraki

11.- cristal

Y bueno, a partir de este momento seré sincera, nunca creí que llegaría a hacer 3 historias de MLP, primero empecé con una, ya no la iba a hacer su secuela, pero por la petición de un lector que no voy a revelar *risas*, es que continúe la historia y asi fue pasando hasta esta, la cual cree un personaje que fuera diferente a todos los anteriores, les diré que **Gunsmith y Jaqueline** se quedaron a vivir en Forest Hill, Gunsmith entrenó a Rin, Love y Jake y de paso superó sus pesadillas y su culpa que tenía sobre la muerte de Jake, estaba orgulloso de poder estar con sus esposa e hijos a salvo en el castillo.

-_Ulises_: heredó la forma de Gunsmith (las 3), su cutie Mark era similar a la de su padre, solo que era una lanza y un trueno azul, se la ganó cuando estaba jugando con su madre y de repente estalló una tormenta, solamente el pudo detenerla y controlar los rayos y truenos.

-Gilda: su cutie Mark es un grifo y una planta, debido a que era buena con ellas y sus usos medicinales, una vez su hermano se enfermó y nadie sabía que era lo que tenía, por lo que tuvo que ir al reino de los grifos, enfrentarse con el rey y llevar la planta para salvarlo, ya que era muy grave, es leal, confiada y un poco orgullosa, siempre busca congelar a su hermano y molestar.

HHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH

**Star y Max**, bueno, se fueron a vivir al reino de Magic Hill, al lado de ReynaDraki, y se convirtieron en faes, al igual que Annabeth y Prometeo, los cuales estaban felices de estar allí y aprendían mucho, siendo criados en el palacio y Max dedicándose a la exploración en busca de nuevas piedras, mientras que Star se encargaba de la magia, de encontrarle más usos como la amistad y el amor, aunque no siempre encontraban algo, igual viajaban en busca de la aventura.

-Annabeth: ballesta y un copo de nieve, se la ganó cuando estaba en su patio, jugando y escuchó la nieve, debido a que ella es ciega, y se le ocurrió hacer estatuas con los copos para hacerles ver a los demás que el invierno no siempre era malo y destructivo, y debido a eso se inventó la celebración _estatuas a tu gusto _la cual se celebra siempre al iniciar el invierno.

-Prometeo: antorcha y una roca, similar a lo del dios griego, o más bien, titán, Prometeo*, el fue el que ayudó a los Fae ocultos fuera de Magic Hill a iluminarse y a mejorar su tecnología, creando otro tipo de magia y ayudando a que convivieran más, creando barreras de defensa y nuevos hogares para ellos.

HHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH

**Changing y Arkantos**: Ellos se mudaron con la hermana de Magic, Draki, al reino changeling, donde se mudaron al castillo junto a la hermana de esta y allí se dedicaron a abrir negocios, tiendas, casas y a decretos que todos los changelings debían seguir para vivir en paz, con un hechizo de ambos pudieron hacer que todos absorbieran el odio y no el amor, para que asi hubiera menos muertes y guerras, Arkantos se iba de misiones de vez en cuando, en el lugar de James y siempre rendía cuentas a ReynaDraki, no a Celestia, por lo que le causó a todos al tratar de matar a alguien inocente alguna vez.

-Cream kokoro Magic: una espada sobre corazón blanco, creció con gracia y felicidad, asi como encanto interno y generosidad, se ganó su cutie Mark cuando ayudó a unos ponies que estaban en problemas, siendo justa y sabia para su corta edad, aunque siempre se mete en problemas debido a eso.

-Zearou Magic: un sol y una luna, cuando ayudó a Celestia y Luna, un día que desaparecieron misteriosamente por Discord, a elevar el sol y la luna por dos días seguidos hasta que las hallaron y las rescataron, es vanidoso, arrogante y siempre sabe que decir para alegrar a los demás, nunca miente y protege a sus hermanos, pero de vez en cuando se mete en problemas y le toca a Night salvarle el pellejo.

-Night Fly Magic: el mayor de los tres de la familia Magic, dos alas de changeling sobre luna negra, debido a que una vez que hubo un eclipse todos quedaron momentáneamente ciegos y el no sabía volar aun, pero debía hacerlo para mover la luna, debido a que Luna misma quedó cegada por su luz, dejó todo a la normalidad y la obtuvo, desde entonces anda volando de un lado para otro y siempre piensa que los demás deberían ayudarse entre si, es humilde y siempre coopera cuando se lo piden.

HHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH

**Dark: **crió a Love y Junior como si fueran sus propios hijos, siguió gobernando el reino de Forest Hill y contó con el apoyo de Gunsmith para entrenarlos y que fueran buenos alicornios en un futuro, apoyó a Draki y creó nuevas leyes, batalló un poco con sus hijos pero logró resolverlo, una vez casi muere pero Jaqueline la salvó y vislumbró la imagen en un sueño de Milicent Stuart.

-Rin Angel: estrella de cuatro puntas, por sus mejores amigos, los hijos de Changing y ReynaDraki, los demás son como sus hermanos y confidentes, nunca duda antes de resolver un problema y de aconsejar a alguien cuando tiene un problema, ayuda a su madre a escondidas y crea nuevos hechizos, ama leer y siempre se le ve en la biblioteca cuando no esta entrenando o conviviendo con alguien.

-Love Heart-Angel: un casco de guardia, debido a que protege y siempre cuida a su hermano y a su hermanastra Rin, pese a su corta edad sabe defenderse ella sola y siempre los cuida con amor.

-Jake Heart-Angel: armadura de guardia, lo mismo que su hermana, pero igual porque es fuerte y a veces muy rudo y entrena más que su hermana, se enoja con facilidad y sus ojos se oscurecen, pero vuelve a la normalidad al cabo de unos minutos, siente algo más que amistad por Rin y lo oculta.

HHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH

**Draki y Comet**: rey y reina del reino de los changelings, gobernaron con sabiduría y paciencia, decretaron leyes y crearon hechizos para mantener seguro el reino y que ninguna guerra volviera a suceder, buscaron y al final hallaron al padre de Draki y Changing y le pidieron vivir con ellos, aceptó, encantado de poder reunirse con ambas hijas suyas, y ayudarles a criar a sus nietos, nunca se separaban y crearon torneos y eventos especiales en todo el año, Comet se convirtió en un changeling debido a un hechizo fallido pero nunca abandonó su carácter y personalidad.

-Bianca yING-yANG: arco con flecha dorada, es tímida, bella y con el don de convencer a cualquiera, es buena en artillería pesada, en especial con el arco, ganó varios campeonatos seguidos y fue por eso que su cutie Mark es un arco con flecha dorada, ya que logró alcanzar el objetivo de la manzana dorada.

-Nico ying-yang: espada y un cráneo, por algo raro, es capaz de controlar a los muertos y revivirlos, asi como hablar con ellos, aunque esto último requiere de mucha de su energía, es algo manipulable y ama muchísimo ir de noche a acampar con su familia, a una cueva que es muy especial porque esta encantada, es arrogante pero solidario y tolerante, con su hermano Jason en especial, es algo tonto.

-Jason ying-yang: un rayo y una nube de tormenta, puede controlarlos, el clima y en especial las tormentas, puede volar aun si no tuviera alas, por el viento, es el encargado de siempre controlarlo y de llevarlo por toda Equestria en distintas épocas del año, nunca es impulsivo y ama a su familia entera

FIN

que les pareció?

hare otro fic, sorpresa!, se llamará un cyborg en Equestria

descripción de mi OC:

**nombre: Milicent Amarilis Stuart**

**edad: 16 años**

**especie: unicornio cyborg**

**familia: -**

**armas: cuchillas y otras cosas más**

que tal, les interesa?, si desean participar mándenme un PM con los datos y peticiones además de sugerencias y opiniones, mil gracias a todos ustedes!


End file.
